Guardians of Destine
by Angelique-Lilith
Summary: Athena e Selene fizeram uma escola para os novos guardiões do universo, no que isso vai dar? preciso de namoradas para os cavaleiros [Cap 3 on]
1. Prólogo

Guardians of Destiny 

-

**by: **Angelique-Lilith

-

-

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya (ainda) não é nosso, mas se algum dia ele chegar a ser, estaremos dando o Seiya e a Saori de presente (alguém ai quer os dois ?)

-

**Créditos á: **Pisces Luna

-

Prólogo: The Sweet Melody of the Death 

-

Vários guardas fortemente armados haviam sido enviados a uma pequena ilha grega para que a vigiassem, mesmo sem nenhum motivo aparente para isso, já que não havia praticamente nada nela, apenas uma densa floresta com vários insetos, animais selvagens e uma pedra com escrituras em uma língua estranha, que provavelmente pertencera a um antigo templo.

Os guardas rondavam a ilha atentos a qualquer coisa ou barulho estranho, mesmo sem saberem o por quê de estarem lá, já que nenhum dos seus superiores havia explicado-lhes, talvez alguém quise-se invadi-la, por isso qualquer descuido poderia ser fatal, isso valia principalmente para os dois que haviam ficado encarregados de vigiar a pedra, o qual haviam recebido ordens diretas para que não saíssem do seu lado, não importando o que acontecesse, coisa que ambos não entendiam muito bem, o que alguém poderia fazer com aquela coisa inútil? Mesmo assim eles obedeciam fielmente à ordem.

Já havia se passado quase uma semana desde o dia que haviam chegado e tudo continuava normal, a cada dia que passava-se todos entendiam menos a razão de estarem lá, queriam poder ir embora logo para fazer missões de verdade, mas até que não fosse recebida a ordem para deixar a ilha teriam que ficar.

"Não sei por que nós temos que ficar aqui vigiando essa coisa." – Um dos guardas disse para o outro cruzando os braços atrás da nuca e bocejando, sua expressão era de cansaço misturado com tédio, como gostaria de estar agora em casa com a sua família em vez daquele fim de mundo quase dormindo em pé.

"Shii!." – O outro guarda fez-lhe sinal para que fizesse silencio pegando sua arma e dando alguns passos á sua frente.

"O que foi?." – Perguntou assustado também pegando sua arma.

"Você ouviu isso?." – Deu mais alguns passos para frente apontando a sua arma para a mata fechada, mas por mais que percorre-se seus olhos não conseguia ver nada anormal, somente sentia aquela estranha sensação de estar sendo observado.

"Isso o que? Não estou ouvindo nada." – Disse mais relaxado abaixando a sua arma, seu companheiro já devia estar começando a ouvir coisas, afinal estavam trabalhando á várias horas sem descanso, ele mesmo já estava começando a ficar paranóico, a pouco jurava ter visto vultos, mas nada que algumas horas de sono não resolvessem.

"Isso mesmo, não tem nenhum som, isso não é estranho?." – Após dizer isso foram escutados gritos seguidos por sons de disparos. – "Droga! O que está acontecendo?."

"Ah!." – O outro guarda gritou de dor chamando a sua atenção, quando virou-se seus olhos viram a cena mais terrível de toda a sua vida, o outro estava sendo enforcado por uma linha que parecia cortar mais do que vidro, pouco a pouco estava ficando mais pálido até deixar sua arma cair no chão, em menos de um minuto sua cabeça foi decapitada e seu corpo caiu sem vida no chão.

"..." – Seus olhos estavam arregalados e suas pernas petrificadas, não conseguia mais mexer-se, estava muito assustado com tudo aquilo, não podia ser verdade o que acabara de acontecer, não podia... Era um sonho, um terrível pesadelo!.

"Não, isso não é um sonho." – Disse uma melancólica voz feminina vindo da floresta entre as árvores, ele só não sabia direito de onde.

"Quem está ai?." – Perguntou saindo do choque tentando encontrar a origem da voz.

"Olhem como ele está assustando, que idiota!." – Disse outra voz também vindo da floresta, só que dessa vez masculina.

"Vamos matá-lo de uma vez." – Disse outra voz feminina, mas essa infantil.

"FIQUEM, FIQUEM LONGE DE MIM!." – Gritou entrando na floresta, corria o mais rápido que conseguia, na esperança de encontrar algum dos outros guardas na floresta, com a mão tremula pegou seu walk-talk para pedir ajuda. – "Aqui é do setor leste, estamos sendo atacados, repito, estamos, sendo atacados, pessoas desconhecidas invadiram a ilha, cambio." – Mas ele não obteve resposta, apenas um chiado. – "Alguém na escuta?." – Novamente sem resposta e o mesmo chiado.

Ainda corria quando ao longe conseguiu enxergar uma silhueta, finalmente havia achado alguém, correu ao seu encontro arrependendo-se em seguida, era um dos guardas preso a uma árvore com uma adaga em seu peito, era tarde demais, já estava morto, ao seu redor espalhados no chão havia mais cadáveres de guardas, ali havia acontecido uma chacina.

"Que diabos..." – Olhava impressionado para os cadáveres.

"Eu te disse que isso não era um sonho." – Aquela mesma melancólica voz feminina que havia escutado antes falou atrás dele, virou-se rapidamente, usava um capuz negro que cobria todo o seu corpo e rosto, mas o mais assustador era a enorme foice que segurava, o que era aquilo? Algum demônio ou a própria morte que havia vindo buscá-los pelos seus pecados? Ela (???), segurou mais firme sua foice deslizando em sua direção. – "Adeus..." – Com um único e rápido movimento cortou-o em dois facilmente, como se ele não fosse nada. Passaram-se alguns segundos e ela continuou lá, apenas observando os cadáveres sem sair do lugar com o vento que fazia com que seu capuz dançasse.

"Patético..." – Disse a voz femina e infantil vindo de cima de uma das árvores.

"Ahn?. Não sabia que estava ai." – A garotimha (???) pulou da árvore caindo ao seu lado, era bem mais baixa que ela e vestia o mesmo capuz nego, fitou os cadáveres mutilados no chão.

"Isso é patético, os humanos são tão fracos que nem há graça em matá-los." – Mesmo sendo uma voz infantil era carregada de frieza.

"Um? Vai começar a chover..." – Disse olhando para o céu quando finas gotas de chuva começaram a cair. – "Talvez Zeus tenha mandado essa chuva para purificar as almas perdidas desse lugar..."

"Pare de falar bobagens! Zeus não se importa com ninguém, e vamos logo porque se demorarmos mais aqui ele vai ficar zangado." – Como havia aparecido desapareceu dentro da floresta, movendo-se rapidamente, imperceptível para os olhos humanos, sendo seguida pela outra. Ao chegarem no local onde ficava a pedra outra pessoa encapuzada estava lá olhando-a, era o mais alto dos três.

"Demoraram." – Disse o que as esperava.

"E os outros guardas?." – Perguntou a garota aparentemente mais velha.

"Todos eliminados sem dificuldade." – Por debaixo do capuz parecia até sorrir, um sorriso malicioso e até meio maligno, como se adora-se tudo aquilo.

"Comece." – A garotinha disse cortando-o, aparentemente ele não havia gostado muito já que seu sorriso havia murchado, mesmo assim obedeceu sua ordem.

Ele aproximou-se da pedra e colocou sua mão sobre ela, enquanto tocava de leve nas letras gravadas proferia uma espécie de oração em uma língua antiga, quando a oração terminou as letras brilharam e o chão começou a tremer até que abriu-se, era uma passagem secreta para o subsolo.

Os três desceram e a passagem fechou-se, lá embaixo estava tudo escuro até que a garota mais velha acendeu uma das tochas que estava na parede, iluminando o caminho, nas paredes mais escrituras e desenhos de anjos, Deuses, demônios, a noite com várias estrelas e a lua em todas as suas fases.

Entraram em uma enorme sala aonde estava uma cripta de prata adornada com diamantes, nela haviam desenhos mais detalhados, como se estivessem contando uma história, mas a pintura mais fantástica com certeza era a que ficava no teto da sala, ela parecia retratar uma guerra, seus detalhes deixavam qualquer um impressionado. Aproximaram-se da cripta e a abriram, nesse momento uma parede desceu fechando a única saída da sala e vários monstros começaram a entrar como sombras.

"Está vazia." – A garotinha disse olhando para dentro da cripta.

"É uma armadilha." – A garota mais velha disse colocando-se em posição de ataque.

"Entendo, por isso colocaram humanos como guardas, eram apenas iscas, devo admitir que foi esperto, muito esperto." – O homem pulou na direção dos inimigos para atacar com sua lança. – "Mas não será o bastante para nos derrotar!. "

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -------x ------- x -----

Seus grandes olhos violetas abriram-se lentamente, fitava o teto branco sob si com sono ainda transparecendo em sua face, mas mesmo assim sentou-se em sua cama e passou suas pequenas mãos sobre os seus longos cabelos bagunçados da cor azul marinho que de tão escuros podiam ser facilmente confundidos com negro, depois de arrumá-los os prendeu em um longo rabo-de-cavalo com um elástico que estava em seu pulso.

Todas as luzes do quarto estavam apagadas, mas ele não estava escuro, pois a luz da lua entrava pela janela aberta (a qual ela jurava ter fechado) e o iluminava, era uma bela luz prateada que fazia com que sua pele ficasse mais pálida que o normal. Tremeu de frio quando encostou seus pés descalços no frio chão de mármore, ainda meio sonolenta levantou-se quase caindo quando deu o primeiro passo em direção da janela para fechá-la, sentia muito frio por estar usando apenas uma simples camisola azul enquanto um vento gelado entrava, fazendo com que as cortinas de cetim dançassem.

Antes de fechá-la olhou para fora, caia uma enorme tempestade mesmo com o céu estando limpo, no céu também havia uma majestosa lua cheia, ela parecia bem mais brilhante que nos outros dias, estava tão bela e ao mesmo tempo tão triste, com um ar melancólico envolvendo-a.

Depois de fechar a janela voltou a se deitar, mas não estava mais com sono, agora sentia uma enorme vontade de beber água, mas ela mesma queria ir à cozinha pegar, há alguns dias estava sentindo algumas tonturas, desde então os empregados começaram a mimá-la mais do que de costume, queriam fazer tudo para ela como se fosse algum tipo de invalida.

Abriu a porta do quarto cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho, colocou apenas sua cabeça para o lado de fora do quarto verificando se havia alguém nos corredores, eles estavam totalmente desertos, por enquanto tudo estava saindo perfeito (bem, por enquanto). Caminhava com passos leves, esgueirando-se para não quebrar nenhum dos vasos ou estatuas que ficavam no corredor, Keisuke adorava colecionar aquelas coisas ( para ela um hobbie muito chato, que graça ele via em colecionar aquelas velharias).

Todas as janelas do corredor haviam aberto-se graças ao forte vento da tempestade, agora a água da chuva estava entrando e molhando todo o chão do corredor, sem contar os amendontradores trovões que caiam. Um frio percorreu a sua espinha, tinha a forte sensação de que algo estava atrás dela, algo gelado e sombrio, virou-se rapidamente, mas não havia nada ali apenas um corredor vazio, suspirou aliviada e voltou a caminhar em direção da cozinha.

Tudo estava tão mórbido mesmo com a tempestade, sem contar os trovões não havia nenhum único som ou ruído, parecia até que a mansão havia sido tragada pelas sombras, mas todo aquele silencio quebrou-se quando um canto doce, mas triste invadiu os corredores, quem estaria cantando àquela hora? Sabia apenas que era uma voz feminina, será que era alguma das empregadas?.

Como se estive hipnotizada caminhou até uma das portas daquele corredor, era dali que vinha aquele canto, fitava a porta fixamente imaginando quem (ou o quê) estaria atrás dela, lentamente pôs sua mão na maçaneta, girou-a e a abriu. Quando entrou na sala a música parou, não podia ver nada pois a sala estava completamente escura. Foi tateando a parede até encontrar um interruptor acendendo a luz.

Agora com a sala iluminada podia enchergar, mas não havia ninguém lá dentro, apenas alguns moveis velhos cobertos com lençóis brancos que estavam empoeirados, com certeza a muito tempo ninguém entrava ali, caminhou até um dos moveis e o descobriu, era um espelho, um belo espelho moldado com prata, uma pequena luz brilhante chamou a sua atenção, uma pequena chave dourada estava pendurada em um dos cantos do espelho, nas pontas dos pés e com muito esforço conseguiu pegar a corrente com a chave.

Colocou-a em seu pescoço para dentro de sua roupa, quando levantou sua cabeça seus olhos arregalaram-se, o seu reflexo... o seu reflexo... Era ela, mas ao mesmo tempo não era ela. Vestia um longo vestido lilás com fitas, babados e mangas bufantes, os seus cabelos estavam iguais, iam até os quadris, mas eram ondulados e não lisos e seus olhos em vez de violetas eram... Vermelhos.

Em seus lábios rosados um sorriso maligno, aquele sorriso a fazia sentir-se tão mal, aonde já havia visto ele? Por mais que tentasse não conseguia se lembrar.

Seus lábios começaram a mexer-se, mesmo sem palavras conseguia entender o que o reflexo dizia.

"Eu vou te matar."

"..." – Queria dizer algo mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca, estava completamente paralisada, conseguia apenas mexer sua cabeça em sinal de não.

"Sim."

A porta do quarto abriu-se e o espelho se quebrou. Um homem alto, com cabelos negros que iam até os ombros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, pele branca, olhos azuis e vestido com um terno negro entrou no quarto, parecia meio confuso.

A garota continuava parada olhando fixamente para o espelho quebrado, aquilo não tinha sido um sonho, sabia que estava acordada e não era louca, realmente havia visto a garota de olhos vermelhos e sorriso diabólico.

"Yue o que faz aqui? Você está bem?." – Perguntou preocupado.

"..." – Não respondeu, continuava olhando o espelho.

"Yue..." – Aproximou-se e encostou sua mão em seu ombro.

"Ah!." – Assustada deu fortemente um tapa em seu rosto, deixando-o vermelho.

"Ai!." – Disse colocando sua mão em seu rosto.

"Keisuke é você! O que faz aqui?." – Perguntou voltando si.

"Eu é que pergunto! Vi a luz acessa e vim ver quem estava aqui, ah e obrigada pelo tapa!." – Essas últimas palavras vieram carregadas de ironia.

"Desculpa!." – Disse envergonhada tinha batido nele apenas por achar que era mais algum monstro, como o/a do espelho, fitou-o novamente.

"Tudo bem, só me avise antes da próxima vez que você tentar me matar, mas você ainda não me respondeu o que tá fazendo aqui há essa hora."

"Eu fiquei com sede e fui pegar um copo d'água, ai eu ouvi alguém cantando e vim ver quem era... E me desculpe pelo espelho..." – Seu olhar era triste e distante.

"Por que você não pediu a uma das empregadas pra pegar para você?."

"Porque eu mesma queria pegar ou por acaso eu sou algum tipo de inútil que nem isso consegue fazer?." – Suas palavras eram carregadas de sarcasmo.

"Tá bom, tá bom, não vamos discutir por causa disso, mas em relação a alguém cantando nessa sala cheirando a mofo eu acho bem impossível e o que têm o espelho? Ele está quebrado a anos."

"Ele já estava quebrado?." – Fitava-o espantada, concordou com a cabeça colocando a mão no bolso tirando um cigarro e o acedendo.

"Eu acho que você não tem dormido bem estes dias, deve estar cansada por isso está ouvindo coisas." – Deu uma tragada em seu cigarro soltando a fumaça no ar.

"Eu não estou ficando louca se é isso que está dizendo, tenho certeza que ouvi uma garota cantando e também vi..." – Parou antes de completar a frase, se disse-se o que havia visto no espelho, e que ainda por cima ele/ela havia dito que a mataria, sem duvidas Keisuke a internaria em um hospício.

"E também viu?."

"Ah esquece! Eu vou pro meu quarto." – Ele somente sacudiu os ombros em sinal de desdém. Yue iria sair da sala, mas parou quando ouviu Keisuke chamando-a com um tom de voz nojento.

"Boa noite e cuidado para não sonhar com 'A cantora fantasma'." – Disse as últimas palavras em um tom fantasmagórico.

"Idiota." – Keisuke tinha um largo sorriso em seus lábios – "Keisuke, você é realmente patético." – Ela saiu da sala batendo a porta com força, assim que seus paços não foram mais escutados o sorriso de Keisuke desmanchou-se, olhava muito sério para o espelho.


	2. Capítulo 1

Guardians of Destiny 

-

**by: ** Angelique-Lilith

-

-

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya (ainda) não é nosso, mas se algum dia ele chegar a ser, estaremos dando o Seiya e a Saori de presente (alguém ai quer os dois ?).

-

**Créditos á: ** Pisces Luna

-

Capítulo 1: The Mysterious Girl Dressed of Red 

-

Yue fitava o jardim pela janela do seu quarto ainda lembrando-se da noite passada, não conseguia mais apagar aquelas cenas da sua memória, principalmente aqueles grandes olhos cor de sangue, tudo havia sido tão real que não podia ter passado de um simples sonho, ainda mais pelo fato de que ela estava acordada.

"_**[E essa chave o que será que abre?." **_– Pensou segurando-a, nunca havia visto-a antes e ela com certeza não pertencia á nenhuma das portas daquela mansão, então como ela havia parado naquela sala? Talvez Keisuke soube-se, mas ele nunca contaria para ela, teria que descobrir sozinha.

Não estava mais agüentando aquele inferno, talvez Keisuke estive-se certo e tudo aquilo não tivesse passado apenas de sua imaginação por estar cansada, sim certamente era isso, estava começando a enlouquecer por estar tanto tempo presa a aquela mansão, para falar a verdade desde que havia se mudado para lá nunca tinha saído, apenas no jardim a qual não podia reclamar já que ele era gigantesco, com espécies variadas de flores e árvores frutíferas que atraiam belas borboletas com as suas lindas asas coloridas, talvez um passeio na cidade fizesse-a esquecer um pouco de tudo aquilo.

"Haruka avise ao Keisuke que eu vou sair." – Disse para a empregada que arrumava a sua cama.

"O senhor Keisuke saiu de manhã cedo senhorita." – Disse sem parar o que estava fazendo.

"E aonde ele foi?."

"Eu não sei, ele não disse."

"Então se ele voltar antes de mim diga que eu saí e que não sei que horas vou voltar." – Yue escondeu seus cabelos com uma boina bege (muito maior que a sua cabeça, mesmo assim alguns fios ficavam para fora, como se tive-se cabelos curtos e repicados) e saiu do quarto, ela vestia um short marrom e uma blusa larga da cor branca que deixava-a ser confundida com um garoto já que não era muito alta e nem tinha muitas curvas, mas também um garoto delicado.

A mulher continuou arrumando a cama com um sorriso sinistro em seus lábios, ela possuía olhos e cabelos castanhos escuros e aparentava ter 17 anos, vestia uma roupa normal de empregada.

"Como quiser senhorita."

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

Várias pessoas discutiam na sala de reuniões da fundação GRAAD da França, já estavam lá a horas e ainda não haviam entrado em um acordo até que a porta da sala abriu-se, todos calaram-se e levantaram-se, dois homens entraram na sala e sentaram-se cada um em seu lugar, então a reunião prosseguiu:

"Por favor, sentenssem." – O homem de já uma certa idade disse a todos que obedeceram sentando-se.

"Nos desculpe por termos feito o senhor ter que vir até aqui na França, senhor Kido." – Disse uma mulher de cabelos chanel negros e olhos castanhos.

"Contem o que aconteceu." – Disse com sua voz grave, no entanto serena.

"Foi à ilha Luna senhor, ela foi atacada e lá foram encontrados cem dos nossos homens mortos." – Um homem muito magro e alto de cabelos e olhos castanhos disse entregando fotos a todos.

"Quem deu a autorização para enviar homens para lá?." – Perguntou olhando para as fotos entregues.

"Não sabemos senhor, ainda estamos investigando."

"O templo no subsolo também foi invadido." – Disse outro homem, um careca de olhos verdes.

"E a cripta?." – Perguntou vizivelmente preocupado o outro homem que havia entrado na sala, ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, vestia um terno branco.

"Vazia."

"Como eles ficaram sabendo que aquilo estava lá?." – Sussurrou pensativo com a cabeça baixa, estava um pouco frustrado e confuso, apenas o conselho sabia o que estava naquele templo e agora ele havia sido levado por desconhecidos, ultimamente muitas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo, na maioria das vezes coisas sem explicação ou lógica.

Sabia também que seu avô não havia contado tudo o que sabia apenas uma pequena parte da história, uma história que pouco a pouco estava vindo à tona. Olhou-o de relance, ele continuava o mesmo desde que se lembrava, sem nenhuma emoção, nunca havia visto-o demonstrar carinho, raiva ou medo, nem mesmo quando seus pais haviam morrido ele o viu chorar ou ao menos parecer triste, apenas lembrava-se de que ele lhe dissera para ser forte porque só assim poderia proteger a sua pequena irmã, mas depois de algumas semanas mandou-o estudar na Europa deixando-a para trás, nunca entenderia o que realmente passava-se na cabeça de seu avô, será que ele realmente não possuía sentimentos, ou só era daquele jeito para que ninguém senti-se pena dele?.

"Nós também não sabemos ainda, senhor Kai." – Respondeu uma mulher loira.

"O dia que nós mais temíamos está chegando." – O homem magro e alto disse com medo transparecendo em sua voz.

"Nós devíamos chamá-las antes que seja tarde demais." – Disse um homem gordo.

"Não acho que um bando de garotinhas vai resolver a situação." – Disse um homem de longos cabelos castanhos e óculos.

"Tome muito cuidado com que fala, dentre essas garotas está a senhorita Kido e não se esqueça que esse _'bando de garotinhas' _será a salvação de todos." – O homem gordo disse visivelmente nervoso.

"Eu simplesmente não acredito em contos de fadas, para mim isso foi feito por pessoas normais e deveria ser combatido por pessoas capazes e não por garotas com _'poderes mágicos_'que ainda nem sabem usa-los em um combate." – Disse com um tom de desprezo em sua voz, não acreditava em nenhuma palavra daquela história sobre Deuses, guerreiras e cavaleiros e achava que todos eram idiotas por acreditarem naquilo.

"Acalmenssem senhores! Não esqueçam-se que ainda temos ela do nosso lado." – Disse a mulher de cabelos chanel negros.

"Não podemos colocar todas as nossas esperanças nela, ela é muito estável e pode ficar do lado do inimigo." – Dizendo isso todos na sala voltaram a discutir a questão do que deveria ou não ser feito até que Mitsumasa fez um sinal com a sua mão e todos voltaram a se calar.

"Por enquanto não devemos entrar em pânico, tenho toda a minha fé nessas garotas e garotos que a minha escola treina, agora se me dão licença eu preciso me retirar para resolver alguns assuntos." – Levantou-se seguido por Kai.

"Mas senhor Kido..." – A mulher loira começou a dizer.

"Não se preocupem senhores," – Cortou-a – "Já tenho pessoas cuidando do assunto, vamos Kai.".

Saíram da sala deixando todos confusos, não faziam a mínima idéia do que aconteceria daqui para frente e quase nada estava explicado, não tinham noção do que fazer para resolver aquela situação delicada, agora só podiam esperar, esperar que o pior não acontece-se.

Do lado de fora da sala havia uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claros até a cintura, ondulados. Tinha olhos cor de mel e usava óculos. Era alta com um corpo bem definido, cheio de curvas, quadril e seios grandes, cintura fina e cochas grossas. Uma pele bastante branca e delicada, bochechas e lábios rosados. Vestia uma roupa típica de médica.

"O senhor mandou me chamar?." – Perguntou delicadamente.

"Sim Helena, eu coff...coff...coff." – Não conseguiu terminar a frase pois foi interrompido por uma forte tose.

"Senhor Kido, deveria me deixar examina-lo."

"Não é nada, é apenas uma crise eu já vou melhorar, mas como eu ia dizendo eu estou muito ocupado esse dias por isso preciso que você o seu irmão e Kai me façam um favor."

"O Albert também? Mas ele está na fundação GRAAD dos Estados Unidos." – Helena parecia um pouco confusa.

"Sim, Albert é de minha total confiança e o que vou pedir a ele não pediria a ninguém por isso ele está vindo para cá." – Kai sentiu uma pontada de raiva com essas palavras, estava trabalhando com seu avô há anos e parecia que ele ainda não tinha confiança nele, pelo menos não a confiança que depositava em Albert.

"Eu ouvi o meu nome?." – Todos viraram-se para a direção da voz, no corredor havia um homem de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes, vestia um terno negro.

"Que bom que já chegou, fez uma boa viagem?."

"Uma ótima viagem, para falar a verdade nunca havia viajado tão bem de New York até Paris."

"Fico contente que a ... coff...,coff...,coff, a viagem tenha sido agradável." – Albert apenas retribuiu com um sorriso, ele pareceu surpreso quando notou Kai.

"Mas vejam se não é o pequeno Kai! Há quanto tempo não nos víamos, agora você já é um homem, tem quantos anos 17, 18?."

"19," – Disse com um sorriso forçado – " Eu tenho 19."

"19 é uma bela idade, mas também cheia de responsabilidades."

"É eu sei" – Tentava ser o mais gentil possível, coisa que era quase impossível para ele, não suportava-o desde o primeiro dia que o conhecera a alguns anos atrás, não entendia como aquele homem podia ser irmão da Helena.

Helena era tão doce e sincera, enquanto que Albert era um canalha asqueroso com um sorriso mais asqueroso ainda, mas não adiantava nada contar ao seu avô o que ele pensava sobre ele, já que sempre recebia a mesma resposta, seu avô dizia que tratava Albert como se fosse seu neto e talvez por isso ele senti-se um pouco de ciúmes, mas ele sempre seria o seu neto preferido (lógico que depois de sua irmã, já que ela sempre foi a princesinha da família, mas isso não o incomodava, ele a amava muito para sentir ciúmes de uma besteira dessas).

"Albert vamos a minha sala, preciso primeiro falar em particular com você e depois conversarei com os três juntos."

"Compreendo." – Disse com um sorriso.

Em poucos segundos os dois sumiram pelos corredores deixando Helena e Kai sozinhos, ela ainda olhava na direção em que seu irmão e Mitsumasa haviam saído enquanto que Kai a olhava, ela parecia a mesma de 3 anos atrás, não! Ela estava mais bonita! Seus cabelos pareciam mais sedosos, seus lábios mais suaves e seu corpo mais... Corou ao pensar nessas coisas, o que estava fazendo? Helena não merecia esses pensamentos pervertidos, ela era um ser puro e angelical, ainda lembrava-se no dia que havia declarado todo os seus sentimentos, também lembrava-se da decepção que foi ouvir daqueles mesmos lábios que ele amaria tanto beijar que ela não podia corresponder aos seus sentimentos porque ela amava outro, mas que ela adoraria continuar sendo sua amiga.

Claro que ele já havia tentado esquece-la namorando outras garotas, mas nenhuma era como Helena, nenhuma o fazia sentir-se como ela fazia, aquela vontade de ficar para sempre com uma única pessoa só sentia com ela, já havia passado-se bastante tempo e talvez ela já tive-se esquecido o outro homem, agora ele estava mais velho e mais maduro não custava nada ele tentar novamente, quem sabe desta vez ele conseguia conquistar seu coração.

"E e-então." – Gaguejou – "Como você está?."

"Bem e você?." – Respondeu sem se virar para ele.

"B-bem também."

"Obrigada..."

"Ahn?." – Kai estava confuso, por quê Helena estava agradecendo se ele não havia feito nada? Bem, nada que lembrava-se no momento.

"Obrigada por ter sido gentil com o meu irmão, eu sei que você não gosta muito dele."

"Ah quié isso! hauauuhah." – Riu bobamente, estava um pouco envergonhado com que Helena havia dito afinal estava prestes a esganar Albert – "Mesmo que eu não goste muito do Albert o meu avô confia muito nele, e ele também é o seu irmão e eu sei que você ficaria triste se eu o trata-se mal."

"Kai." – Virou-se com um sorriso gentil – "Você é uma pessoa muito especial, nunca mude por favor." – Kai sentiu as bochechas arderem com essas palavras.

"He-Helena?." – Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem mais, também sentiu que ela havia percebido deixando-o meio envergonhado.

"Sim?."

"Você aceita tomar um café comigo?." – A resposta não veio, Helena parecia um pouco surpresa com a pergunta fazendo Kai desesperar-se "Po-pode ser um suco, um refrigerante ou até um chá, o que você quiser eu não me importo."

"..." Novamente não veio nenhuma resposta só depois de alguns segundos veio a reação de Helena, ela agora estava... Rindo, rindo docemente sem ironia ou deboche, mas mesmo assim estava rindo, ela devia estar pensando que ele era um bobo, o mesmo bobo de sempre que nunca iria crescer.

"Você deve achar que eu sou um idiota." – Disse distante com a cabeça baixa.

"Não é isso." – Disse parando de rir – "Foi engraçado ver você ficar envergonhado só para me pedir para tomar um café, é lógico que vou, nós somos amigos ou não?."

"É somos _**Até o dia que você perceber que eu mudei e não sou mais aquele garotinho de antes, ai você vai gostar de mim. Yes**_." – Socou o ar com um sorriso largo.

"Você vem ou não?" – Helena já estava bem a frente de Kai.

"Hei! Me espere!." – Kai saiu correndo ao seu encontro, finalmente teria a oportunidade de conversar a sós com ela (sem aquele nojento do Albert para atrapalhar) para mostrar que não era mais aquela criança de antes, que agora já era um homem.

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

Yue rondava as ruas de Paris a procura de algo para fazer, já havia feito compras mais não era tão divertido como todos diziam, era como comprar em qualquer lugar em que já havia morado, só estava feliz pelo fato de ter comprado presentes para todos, até havia encontrado um presente que Keisuke iria gostar, uma pequena estatua da Deusa Selene (estas estatuas são conhecidas como bibelôs).

Também pensava o porquê de ter comprado um vestido, onde o usaria? E também nunca gostara muito dessas coisas, sempre preferiu seu bom e velho short com sua camiseta e boina, mais aquele vestido parecia que havia hipnotizado-a para que o compra-se.

Mais tarde resolveria o que fazer com ele, agora queria descansar e comer alguma coisa, estava morrendo de fome. Cruzou varias ruas e nada de uma lanchonete, ou barraquinha, para falar a verdade estava tudo deserto e DESDE DE QUANDO AS LOJAS HAVIAM FECHADO?

"Que estranho! Ainda nem são 2 horas e está tudo fechado, nem tem mais pessoas na rua." – Disse pensativa – "Pra onde será que todos foram?."

Era inútil continuar ali se estava tudo fechado, o melhor a fazer era voltar para casa e comer lá mesmo. Foi em direção do mesmo caminho que havia vindo, mas agora ele estava diferente, estava sombrio... Aquele lugar estava fazendo-a se sentir muito mal, estava começando a ficar fraca como nos outros dias, sempre que se sentia assim desmaiava em seguida, mas a diferença era que não estava em casa e ali não haveria ninguém para socorrê-la.

Colocou sua mão sobre as paredes das casas para se apoiar mas a cada minuto estava mais fraca, sentia que em poucos minutos perderia a consciência, colocou a outra mão sobre o coração, ele batia fracamente, será que ela morreria ali? Sozinha, por não ter dito a ninguém aonde iria, por que tinha que ser tão estúpida? Riu bobamente, não passava de uma criança estúpida e mal-criada e por isso morreria daquele jeito, fechou os olhos deixando uma fina lagrima cair.

"Você está bem?." – Perguntou uma voz feminina segurando-a para que não caísse.

"..." – Yue abriu seus olhos com muito esforço, mas a única coisa que conseguiu enxergar foi um rosto embasado, parecia até que ela estava sorrindo, logo em seguida desmaiou.

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

Helena e Kai haviam ido para a cafeteira da fundação, ele pediu um café sem açúcar (só para impressioná-la, odiava café e muito mais sem açúcar e forte do jeito que estava) e ela um suco de abacaxi com hortelã, os dois conversaram um pouco sobre o passado e o tempo que ficaram sem se ver, Kai contou histórias de quando estava no colégio que fizeram Helena rir e ele corar, e ela contou um pouco sobre o seu trabalho que o interessou muito.

"Então agora é você quem faz as pesquisas?." – Perguntou animado.

"É, o senhor Kido me deixou liderar as pesquisas, no começo eu achei que não iria conseguir, mas agora acho que estamos progredindo." – Disse mexendo no seu suco com o canudo.

"Eu tenho certeza disso, você é muito inteligente."

"Obrigada, mas e você? Como é ser o vice-presidente?."

"É bem difícil, mas com o tempo a gente se acostuma."

"Sabe Kai, eu acho que você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente."

"Não tão brilhante como o do seu irmão."

"O Albert é muito ambicioso, por um lado é bom, mas por outro também é ruim." – Disse tomando um pouco do seu suco.

"Você tem razão." – Disse com um sorriso enquanto fitava-a tomando o seu suco.

"Quê foi? Tem algo fora do lugar?."

"Não, é que você não mudou nada, esse sempre foi o seu suco favorito." – Disse sorrindo.

"É, eu acho que eu nunca vou conseguir mudar, ao contrario de você, que eu me lembre você sempre odiou café."

"Pra você ver, eu me tornei uma pessoa mais adulta." – Tomou o café com uma careta horrível, como aquela coisa era amarga.

"Que bom para você." – Disse com uma gota, estava na cara que Kai estava odiando tomar aquilo.

"Mas uma coisa não mudou." – Kai segurou as mãos de Helena – "Os meus sentimentos por você continuam os mesmos.".

"Kai," – Tirou suas mãos das de Kai – "Nós já conversamos sobre isso, seus sentimentos são lindos, mas eu não posso correspondê-los, me desculpe."

"Você ainda gosta dele, não é?." – Disse com o olhar triste – "Mas e ele, gosta de você?."

"Eu não sei, nunca tive coragem de me declarar, às vezes eu também sou uma garotinha medrosa." – Disse também com o olhar triste – "Mas mesmo que eu não o ama-se acho que nunca poderia ficar com você, você é como o meu irmãozinho caçula e eu tenho certeza que em algum lugar há uma garota muito especial só te esperando para vocês dois ficarem juntos."

"É, eu acho que nada mudou mesmo, continua tudo igual, as pessoas, os lugares, os sentimentos..." – Disse com um sorriso triste.

"Acho que já está na hora de voltar." – Disse levantando-se.

"É, acho que a conversa dos dois já terminou." – Disse também levantando-se.

"Espero não ter magoado os seus sentimentos."

"Não, eu estava preparado para ouvir aquilo."

Depois de pagarem a conta voltaram para o mesmo lugar que estavam, Kai se sentia triste por Helena ainda amar aquele mesmo homem que ele nunca soube o nome, talvez ele fosse um amigo de faculdade ou de infância, como ele sentia raiva dele mesmo sem conhecê-lo, sabia que era errado sentir isso, mas não conseguia tirar esse sentimento do seu coração.

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

Yue havia ficado inconsciente por algumas horas, mas pouco a pouco sentia que estava despertando, sentia também um adorável cheiro adocicado e uma mão sobre a sua testa, ela era tão... Quente, quente como os primeiros raios de sol que entravam pela sua janela aberta de manhã cedo, aquela mão a fazia se sentir tão bem, sentia-se protegida como a muito tempo não sentia, era como estar em um belo dia de verão que ela nunca queria que termina-se.

Quando abriu seus olhos a primeira coisa que enxergou foi um par de olhos felinos da cor cinza. Não se lembrava direito o que havia acontecido, apenas que estava na rua fazendo compras e depois tudo havia ficado negro, e agora não sabia onde estava, apenas que estava deitada em uma cama com uma garota ajoelhada ao seu lado. Quando a garota percebeu que ela havia acordado tirou sua mão de sua testa e Yue sentou-se.

"Que bom que já acordou, se sente melhor?." – Perguntou com um belo sorriso, era bonita, tinha longos cabelos negros e uma pele muito alva, aparentava ter 18 anos e um corpo cheio de curvas, vestia um vestido vermelho com uma bolero negro e botas negras de cano alto – "Bem, com febre você não está."

"Quem é você?."

"Você aceita um pouco de chá?." – Perguntou levantando-se e indo até o fogão – "Eu fiz agora." – A garota voltou com uma chaleira e despejou o liquido em duas xícaras que estavam em uma mesa ao lado da cama.

"Eu perguntei quem é você!."

"Ahn? Ah é mesmo! Eu não disse meu nome que grosseria, não é mesmo?." – Riu caçando a cabeça um pouco constrangida.

"Diga logo quem é você!."

"Muito prazer, o meu nome é Ruby."

"Que lugar é esse?." – Perguntou olhando ao redor, estava em um pequeno quarto.

"Essa aqui é a minha casa, eu te trouxe pra cá por que você ia desmaiar no meio da rua, você é uma daquelas garotas que param de comer para emagrecer e depois ficam desmaiando por ai? Sabe, eu acho que você já é bem magrinha, se emagrecer mais vai desaparecer."

"Não eu não sou uma dessas garotas, pra sua informação eu estou doente."

"Então me desculpe Chib eu não quis te ofender, mas o que você tem?."

"Não me chame de Chib, eu tenho um nome!." – Disse nervosa

"Desculpe de novo, é que eu chamava a minha melhor amiga assim."

"Unf, eu não sei o que eu tenho os médicos ainda não descobriram."

"Então não deve ser nada grave, você vai ver que logo eles descobrem." – Estendeu uma das xícaras para ela com um sorriso nos lábios – "Tome antes que esfrie."

"E a sua amiga?."

"Ahn?."

"E a sua amiga onde ela está?."

"Eu não sei..." – Disse com o olhar distante.

"Como assim não sabe?."

"É que faz muito tempo que eu não a vejo." – Seu olhar continuava distante – "Sabe Chib? Você se parece muito com a minha amiga."

"Eu já te disse para não me chamar assim."

"Mas eu não sei como te chamar, você ainda não me deu o seu nome."

"É Yue." – Disse secamente.

"É um nome muito bonito, significa lua em chinês, você sabia?." – Virou o rosto para ela.

"Não, eu não sabia."

"Devia saber, quase toda garota que eu conheço procura o significado do nome. Eu não precisei porque Rubi é o nome de uma pedra muito conhecida."

"Eu não acho..." – Começou a dizer.

"Que o rubi é uma pedra conhecida?."

"Não isso, eu não acho é que a sua amiga se pareça comigo, pra você chama-la assim ela ainda deve ser uma criança."

"Na verdade não, aparentemente vocês duas tem a mesma idade, os cabelos dela também são compridos como os seus e ela também é bonitinha como você, só acho que se você usa-se aquele vestido vocês ficariam mais parecidas."

"Você olhou as minhas sacolas?!." – Disse extremamente nervosa

"Olhei, qual o problema?."

"Isso é invasão de privacidade! E quem deu a permissão pra soltar os meus cabelos?." – Dizendo isso olhou para o relógio, seu coração quase saltou de sua boca, já era quase noite, tinha que chegar rápido em casa ou se não... – "Ah! O Keisuke vai me matar!." – Levantou-se da cama com um pulo e pegou suas sacolas, colocou novamente sua boina e andou em direção da porta.

"Espere! Você não quer que eu vá com você?."

"Não se preocupe eu vou chegar bem, foi um prazer te conhecer Ruby." – Agradeceu da forma japonesa, curvando-se.

"Pra mim também Yue, espero que algum dia a gente se veja novamente."

Ela sorriu e saiu da casa. Corria o mais depressa possível para chegar em casa antes do anoitecer, quando iria cruzar a esquina percebeu que estava segurando algo, era a xícara de chá, na presa havia esquecido-se de devolve-la para Ruby, droga! Agora teria que voltar tudo o que havia andado, voltou correndo mais algo estava diferente.

As lojas estavam abertas novamente e as ruas estavam cheias de pessoas, a rua que estava a casa de Ruby também havia sumido, será que havia sido outro de seus sonhos acordada, estava tendo tantos deles ultimamente que mais nada a surpreendia, mas se aquilo havia sido um sonho como explicava a xícara em sua mão?.

Era melhor voltar para casa do que ficar perdendo tempo com aquilo que ela nunca seria capaz de explicar, pegou seu caminho para casa novamente, era um longo percuso da cidade para a mansão que ficava muito afastada por preferência de Keisuke que não gostava da correria e a perturbação da cidade, mas Yue sabia muito bem das suas escapadinhas para a cidade para fazer coisas que ela nem queria imaginar, com certeza eram coisas indecentes, impróprias para garotas da sua idade.

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

Em um castelo que ficava em uma pequena cidade inglesa um homem escrevia uma carta, o castelo era totalmente escuro e sombrio por isso todos os empregos haviam ido embora por medo do lugar ser mal-assombrado, apenas os empregados mais leais o dono e uma garota haviam ficado.

"Chamou-me senhor?." – Disse uma garota que estava parada na porta, ela possuía uma pele branca bem clara, cabelos negros chanel com uma franja reta, olhos cor-de-rosa e um corpo perfeito. Vestia um vestido negro cheio de fitas, babados e com mangas bufantes, meias brancas até as coxas e sapatilhas, deixando-a com a aparência de uma boneca.

"Eu espero não ter te tirado de nada importante, minha querida Nate." – Disse ainda escrevendo a sua carta.

"Não, eu não fazia nada de tamanha importância para não atender ao seu chamado." – Disse sentando-se em uma das poltronas da sala – "Mas que eu mal lhe pergunte, para que me chamou até aqui com tanta urgência?."

"Chamei-a aqui para lhe informar que vamos viajar por algum tempo."

"Pena." – Disse um pouco triste – "Vou sentir saudades daqui, gosto muito desse lugar, a solidão, a paz..."

"Não se preocupe será por pouco tempo." – Terminou a sua carta lacrando-a com o seu símbolo – "E eu creio que você vai gostar para onde estamos indo."

"Entendo, o senhor finalmente achou o que procurava."

"Sim, e até um pouco mais." – Disse com um sorriso, depois guardou tudo o que estava espalhado sobre a mesa. – "Arrume suas coisas que nós partiremos amanhã bem cedo."

"Sim, senhor Yan."

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

Yue finalmente estava conseguindo enxergar a mansão, é melhor ainda não havia anoitecido e por isso Keisuke não podia brigar com ela, talvez ele nem tive-se voltado ainda, então quem receberia a bronca seria ele. Mas quando chegou percebeu que ele já havia chegado, estava até esperando-a do lado de fora (que cara chato, como se ela fosse alguma criança pra ele precisar sempre ficar no pé), outra coisa que ela também percebeu era que havia outra pessoa com ele, era a... Helena, mas o que ela fazia ali?.

"Pensei que não fosse mais voltar." – Keisuke olhou-a serio mais ela apenas retribui lhe mostrando a língua.

"Ola Yue-chan, como você está?." – Perguntou docemente.

"Yue-chan, Yue-chan, huahuahahuahauh." – Keisuke morria de rir apontando para Yue.

"Do que você está rindo, Kei Kei?." – Yue perguntou com um sorriso desafiador nos labios fazendo Keisuke parar de rir.

"Sua sem graça." – Keisuke também lhe mostrou a língua, mas ela apenas sorriu.

"Mas Helena, o que você faz aqui? Eu pensei que os meus exames só fossem na semana que vem." – Yue perguntou para Helena

"É, mas eu não vim te examinar."

"Não?." – Helena concordou com a cabeça.

"Ela veio me dar um recado, e adivinha qual? advinha? advinha?." – Disse sacudindo os braços como um idiota.

"Eu não faço idéia, não sou medium ."

"A gente vai se mudar! A gente vai se mudar!." – Keisuke cantarolava.

"Se mudar?." – Yue perguntou chocada enquando Keisuke ainda cantarolava.

"O senhor Kido pediu para ele ensinar sobre a Grécia antiga em uma das suas escolas."

"Atá, então meus parabéns e boa sorte."

"Como assim?." – Keisuke perguntou parando de cantarolar.

"Eu vou ficar você não precisa de mim."

"Nada disso, eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha, você vem comigo nem que seja amarrada."

"Você não faria isso." – Lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador.

"Faria sim, quer provar?." – Retribuiu o mesmo olhar.

"Senhor as malas já estão dentro do carro." – O chofer disse fechando o porta-malas do carro.

"E o carro já está pronto?."

"Sim."

"Ótimo, então nós já vamos." – Disse puxando Yue para dentro do carro.

"Hei! Eu já disse que eu não vou, você é surdo?." – Disse tentando puxar seu braço mas foi em vão porque Keisuke a jogou dentro do carro e entrou.

"Tchau Helena, e obrigado por ter vindo até aqui só para me dar o recado." – Disse pela janela do carro.

"Não tem problema." – Disse sorrindo e corando – "A gente..."

"A gente?." – Keisuke segurava Yue pela gola da blusa para que ela não fugi-se pela outra porta.

"A gente vai se ver de novo?."

"Mas é claro, é só eu arranjar um tempinho que eu venho te visitar." – Um largo sorriso se formou nos lábios de Helena, Keisuke fechou o vidro e em poucos minutos o carro sumiu pela estrada de terra.

"Adeus Keisuke..."

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -------x ------- x -----

Não, eu não morri e nem fui abduzida, apenas to sem NET ¬¬"". Todo esse tempo me fez ver que os dois capítulos que eu tinha feito estavam um lixo, por essa razão estou refazendo, mas não se preocupem os encontros das garotas com os garotos serão do mesmo jeito (só trocarei algumas palavras). Bem era só isso, o próximo capitulo eu já estou quase terminando mas não sei que dia vou poder postar, provavelmente o dia que eu tiver NET que só será em agosto.

**Agradecimentos:** A minha amiga Lilith que me ajudou um pouco (eu só ia postar um capitulo, mas ela ficou me enchendo o saco pra postar logo os dois porque era muito chato não ter mais pra ler, agora todo dia que ela me vê ela pergunta se eu já fiz outro porque ela quer saber o que vai acontecer [ela é impaciente e curiosa, então acho que os capítulos vão sair mais depressa se não ela não vai sair do meu pé [e podem acreditar ela é muito chata e persistente.)

Ao K-kum por ter lido e ter dito que gostou (coisa que eu não sei se é verdade), e as pessoas que lêem isso aqui (que sei que está horrível) por terem a paciência de esperarem.

Antes de me despedir eu gostaria de informar que o maldito do meu E-mail não está funcionando (se alguém me mandar um e eu não responder é esse o motivo [e também porque eu estou sem NET, mas ai quando eu tive-se eu respondia) então se alguém quiser entrar em contato (talvez alguma duvida sobre a fic) é melhor ir no meu profile e pegar meu MSN ou orkut.


	3. Capítulo 2

Guardians of Destiny 

-

**by: ** Angelique-Lilith

-

-

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya (ainda) não é nosso, mas se algum dia ele chegar a ser, estaremos dando o Seiya e a Saori de presente (alguém ai quer os dois ?)

-

**Créditos á: ** Pisces Luna

-

Capítulo 2: The lifes leaves backwards 

-

Kai andava pelas ruas de Paris um pouco assustado, o lugar em que estava era conhecido por haver muitos marginais, por isso ele temia que algo acontece-se a ele, a cada barulhinho que ouvia seu coração só faltava parar, por que seu avô tinha que ter um amigo morando justo naquele lugar? Mas como ele havia lhe pedido lá estava ele, procurando a casa do tal amigo que era tão importante, só para lhe entregar aquela carta que ele nem mesmo sabia o que estava escrito, apenas que era algo referente a escola que seu avô tinha.

"Bem, o endereço é esse." – Disse olhando para uma pequena casa que aparentemente era bem antiga (e muito assustadora), Kai tomou coragem e bateu na porta, passaram-se alguns minutos e não obteve resposta então bateu novamente, mais alguns minutos e nada.

"Talvez não tenha ninguém em casa, então é melhor eu voltar outro dia." – Virou-se aliviado já que iria embora daquele lugar, mas a porta lentamente abriu-se fazendo um chiado horrível e deixando-o mais apavorado.

Devegar (e a contra gosto) entrou na casa, por dentro ela era ainda mais assustadora, estava imunda e alguns ratos passaram correndo entre seus pés fazendo-o quase cair no chão, também havia montanhas de livros em todos os lugares (aquele cara devia mesmo gostar de ler, tinha livros que já deviam ter mais de um século e eram verdadeiras raridades, colecionadores pagariam pequenas fortunas só para tê-los). A casa estava na mais completa escuridão, apenas uma lareira iluminava e aquecia o lugar. Virado para a lareira havia um homem sentado lendo um livro, Kai não conseguia enxergar seu rosto apenas os seus longos cabelos verdes.

"Admirando os meus livros?." – O homem perguntou com uma voz calma (quase um sussurro), Kai aproximou-se, quase caindo quando tropeçou em um dos livros que estava no chão.

"Me desculpe por ter entrado assim, mas a porta estava aberta, o meu nome é ..."

"Eu sei qual é o seu nome." – Cortou-o virando o seu rosto, possuía congelantes olhos cor-de-rosa, mesmo assim havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios." – "Só não entendo o que faz aqui no mundo dos mortais."

"É que..., é que o meu avô mandou-me lhe entregar isso." – Estendeu-lhe a carta com a mão tremula. Não havia entendido direito sobre '_o mundo dos mortais_', talvez ele estivesse referindo-se a ele ser o neto de Mitsumasa Kido, um dos homens mais ricos do mundo, com certeza aquele homem era muito estranho, havia algo sombrio por debaixo daquela mascara calma, algo sombrio e perigoso.

"A sim, o seu avô." – Pegou a carta sorrindo.

"Qual a sua resposta?." – Perguntou enquanto o homem lia a carta.

"Eu aceito, mas terá o seu preço, ele sabe o que é." – Disse levantando-se e jogando seu livro sobre a pequena mesa da sala, Kai conseguiu ler o seu titulo, '_Romeu e Julieta_', certamente um clássico, mas tinha que admitir que nunca gostara muito do final onde os dois morriam.

"Gosta de ler romances?." – Perguntou para o homem que agora estava na cozinha preparando algo, caminhou até a mesa e pegou o livro.

"Aprecio bastante." – Disse voltando com uma bandeja.

"Creio que gosta mais dos com finais trágicos, não gosta de finais felizes?." – O homem jogava no chão tudo o que estava na mesa com uma mão e com a outra segurava a bandeja com xícaras e um bule.

"O amor é para os tolos meu caro, finais felizes existem apenas nos contos de fadas, mas, por favor, sente-se."– Disse puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se.

"O senhor tem razão, mas às vezes é bom ser um pouco tolo." – Disse também se sentando.

"Talvez, mas tome o café enquanto está quente." – Disse enchendo sua xícara com café

"Café?." – Perguntou com uma careta

"Não gosta?."

"Não muito." – Disse com um sorriso bobo, estava um pouco envergonhado por ele ter feito o café e ele não ser fã daquela bebida, já havia tentado gostar, mas não tinha jeito, definidamente detestava café.

"Talvez um suco fosse melhor para o senhor?." – Disse levantando-se e caminhando novamente para a cozinha.

"Seria se não for pedir muito, e, por favor, me chame de Kai senhor."

"Então me chame de Shion."

"Está certo Shion." – Achou um nome um pouco engraçado para um homem, já que conhecia duas garotas com esse nome, talvez Shion fosse um nome que servisse para ambos os sexos.

Suspirou apoiando seu queixo na mão, já estava começando a ficar sonolento, percorreu seus olhos azuis pela sala a procura de algo interessante, mas ali não havia nada apenas livros e mais livros, suspirou novamente fechando os olhos, quando os abriu enxergou algo estranho, havia um brilho dourado debaixo de uma das estantes amarrotadas de livros, caminhou até ela e ajoelhou-se para tentar pegar o que havia lá em baixo.

"Maracujá ou abacaxi?." – Shion gritou da cozinha.

"Tanto faz."– Já conseguia tocar no objeto, com as pontas dos dedos conseguiu puxá-lo de lá de baixo, era um porta retrato e o que estava brilhando era a moldura que parecia ser feita de ouro, no porta retrato havia uma fotografia preto e branca (um pouco amarelada por conta de já ser antiga) de uma mulher, uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros.

"O que faz com isso?." – Kai estava tão distraído com a foto que nem havia percebido Shion aproximar-se, ele estava parado na porta da cozinha (que era a poucos metros de onde Kai estava) segurando o copo de suco de abacaxi, seu olhar era assustador, havia raiva neles, não! Era puro ódio, mas também havia aquele mesmo brilho triste.

"Eu..." – Não sabia o que dizer, além daquele olhar que arrepiava a sua espinha também sabia que estava errado, Shion tomou o retrato de sua mão e subiu as escadas.

"Já está muito tarde, será melhor partimos amanhã bem cedo, se você quiser tem um quarto de hospedes no segundo andar, pode dormir lá." – Dizendo isso voltou a subir as escadas, certamente estava indo para o seu quarto.

Kai não sabia mais o que pensar sobre ele, de uma hora para outra havia ficado nervoso e agora havia voltado ao normal, àquela mulher devia ter sido alguém muito importante para ele (ou não, do jeito que seus olhos estavam poderia dizer que ela o fizera sofrer muito, talvez por isso ele tive-se aquele brilho triste no olhar, bem ele nunca saberia ao certo o que tinha acontecido e também não teria coragem de perguntar ao Shion)

Subiu as escadas procurando o tal quarto de hospedes, aparentemente havia apenas uma porta aberta, a do final do corredor. Caminhou até ela e entrou no quarto, achou-o bem diferente do que da sala (que era o único cômodo daquela casa que ele havia visto), estava arrumado e a roupa de cama estava limpa, o quarto também não cheirava a bolor, cheirava à flores silvestres. Estava tão cansado que se jogou na cama sem a menor cerimônia, logo em seguida pegando no sono.

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

O céu já havia escurecido quando finas gotas de chuva começaram a cair molhando a estrada e os veículos que passavam por ela, dentro de um ônibus, sentada na poltrona da janela, uma garota observava a paisagem com uma expressão cansada e um livro em seu colo, a cada gota de chuva que escorria pela janela seus olhos iam fechando-se mais e mais, em poucos segundos a garota acabou adormecendo.

Ela tinha aparentemente 17 anos, possuía uma pele bem clara, quase pálida e bem brilhante, lábios carnudos e rosados, cílios finos, alta e magra, com cochas grossas, braços finos, cintura fina, traseiro e seios grandes, olhos verdes, bem vivos e expressivos e longos cabelos loiros, que passavam de sua cintura, bem lisos.

Usava uma roupa cor-de-rosa, bem curta e apertada, mostrando muito bem todas as curvas de seu belo corpo.

Em seu sonho era mais nova, com mais ou menos 14 anos e estava sentada na grama, embaixo de uma enorme árvore antiga, rodeada de belas flores, a luz do sol fazia com que seus grandes olhos verdes brilhassem, deixando-os mais belos, e em seus lábios havia um pequeno sorriso delicado, sem duvidas sentia-se muito bem naquele lugar.

"Você está ai! Finalmente a encontrei!." – Disse uma voz masculina, imediatamente a garota levantou o rosto com um largo sorriso, o homem lhe estendeu a mão para que ela levantasse mas só seu vulto podia ser visto já que seu rosto estava tampado pelo sol.

O ônibus freou bruscamente fazendo-a acordar de seu sonho, ainda meio atordoada massageou sua testa já que havia batido-a na poltrona da frente.

"O que terá acontecido pro ônibus ter freado desse jeito?." – Perguntou para si mesma em voz alta enquanto que os outros passageiros também reclamavam da freada do ônibus, passando-se alguns minutos e nada do ônibus voltar a andar ela não viu outra alternativa a não ser ir ver o que estava acontecendo.

Bateu levemente na porta de vidro fume que separava o motorista dos passageiros mas não ouve resposta.

"Oi! Você sabe porque a gente ainda estamos parados?." – Perguntou uma voz feminina atrás dela, virando-se deparou-se com uma garota de aparentemente 16 anos.

A garota possuía melenas lisas com caprichosos cachos nas pontas, seus fios eram na coloração violeta, olhos grandes com cílios negros, longos e curvados, íris azul-céu, pele alva, lábios carnudos e alaranjados, um corpo esguio e aparentemente frágil. Media 1, 67 e pesava 50 kg. E tinha uma marca de nascença, uma estrelinha roxa no meio da testa.

Ela vestia uma calça jeans azul-escuro, com detalhes de bordado de flores, uma blusinha sem manga de cor pastel, bolero, sandálias de salto médio, uma boina e óculos claros, da cor verde

"Não, e o motorista também não responde." – A outra garota também aproximou-se da porta e colocou seu ouvido nela.

"Oiii! tem alguém ai?." – Perguntou batendo no vidro – "Vamos entrar pra ver se está tudo bem." – A outra concordou com a cabeça.

As duas entraram na parte da frente do ônibus, mas não havia sinal do motorista.

"Ele não está aqui e a porta do ônibus está aberta." – A loira disse olhando para a porta

"Acho que ele ficou apertado..." – No mesmo instante foi ouvido um grito fora do ônibus – "Talvez não."

As duas correram para fora do ônibus o qual agora caia uma forte tempestade, o vento fazia com que seus cabelos dançassem enquanto que a chuva encharcava-lhes dos pés a cabeça.

Não muito longe do ônibus um monstro segurava o motorista pelo pescoço e parecia sugar-lhe à energia, o monstro tinha uma aparecia feminina, mas tinha a pele acinzentada, com enormes orelhas pontudas e olhos aracnídeos negros, cabelos muito longos azuis marinhos e uma roupa esquisita (para não dizer ridícula).

"Nossa! Olha o que uma mulher rejeitada não faz." – A garota de cabelos violetas disse num tom divertido. A mulher estranha jogou o motorista longe e olhou para as duas.

"Sailors." – Disse o monstro, sua voz era um pouco rouca como um rugido

"Fique atrás de mim, é perigoso." – A garota loira disse entrando na frente da outra – "Pelo poder de Fhobos! Transformação!."

A garota puxou uma caneta rosa e seu corpo foi envolvido por milhares de estrelas, em poucos minutos sua roupa havia mudado, agora vestia um uniforme de marinheira cor-de-rosa, com laço branco, sapatos rosas de salto alto e uma tiara dourada com um pequeno cristal rosa.

"Ilusão aquática de Fhobos!." – Colocou as mãos na frente do seu corpo soltando um jato de água na mulher cinzentada, mas aparentemente não lhe causou nenhum dano – "Droga! O meu ataque nem arranhou ela!."

"Urg!." – A mulher parecia muito nervosa, ela apontou um dedo para a loira e soltou um raio a qual lhe atingiu em cheio mandando-a longe.

"Bem, acho que chegou a hora de eu entrar em ação!." – Disse séria, não mais com o seu habitual tom divertido – "Pelo poder de Owara! Transformação!." – Disse tirando uma espécie de caneta violeta clara do bolso.

A garota loira levantou-se rapidamente, parecia atordoada com o que havia ouvido, não podia ser o que estava imaginado, era...

"Impossível..."

A outra garota foi envolvida por uma luz brilhante e em poucos segundos sua roupa também haviam mudado, agora ela vestia a mesma roupa de marinheira que a outra só que violeta clara (apenas seu laço era roxo escuro) com sapatilhas também violetas e a tiara dourada com o cristal violeta claro.

"Ventos cortantes de Owara!." – Levantou uma das mãos para o céu fazendo uma rajada de ar que cortava como laminas afiadas acertarem a 'mulher', dessa vez ela foi bastante afetada, haviam vários cortes e arranhões em seu corpo – "Dessa vez vamos atacar juntas, você está pronta?."

"Ahm? Estou!." – Ainda estava meio chocada com a cena.

"Ventos cortantes de Owara!." – Levantou novamente uma das mãos para o céu.

"Ilusão aquatica de Fhobos!." – O mesmo movimento de mãos que fizera antes, mas agora os dois poderes juntaram-se formando um imenso tornado de água que acertou em cheio a 'mulher', ela soltou um grito e se desfez virando pó.

Em cima dos rochedos um ser observava toda a luta atentamente.

"Parece que elas não são tão fracas como nós imaginavamos." – Um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seus lábios – "Isso será interessante." – Dizendo isso sumiu com o vento.

"Uau que luta!." – Exclamou a garota de cabelos violetas.

"Você, você também é uma Sailor!?."

"É eu sou, e acho que nós duas estamos indo pro mesmo lugar, que coincidencia não é mesmo." – Disse sorrindo e colocando os braços para tras da nuca.

"É, eu nunca me encontrei com outra Sailor antes, é um pouco estranho." – Disse coçando a cabeça meio envergonhada.

"É melhor você ir se acostumando porque pra onde a gente vai tem milhares e milhares de Sailors." – Por um segundo a garota ficou pensativa parecendo ter se tocado de algo – "Nossa, eu tó aqui conversando com você e nem me apresentei, prazer eu sou a Cindy." – Cindy fez um sinal de v com os dedos.

"E eu sou a Mayara Angel's, mas pode me chamar só de Maah." – Mayara disse torcendo os seus longos cabelos já que a chuva estava parando.

"Prazer Maah." – Cindy disse com um sorriso mas logo seu rosto tomou uma expressão preucupada quando olhou em direção do motorista caído no chão – "Será que o motorista está bem?."

"Tá sim, aquela Yuna só sugou a energia dele, logo, logo ele acorda."

"Yuna?." – Cindy perguntou pensativa

"É assim que aqueles monstros com forma feminina se chamam, quem me contou foi o ..." – Mayara parou de falar com uma expressão triste no olhar, por que tinha que lembrar dele, ele não merecia estar em suas lembranças, não merecia!.

"Ah..., deixa pra lá! Me ajuda a levar ele pra dentro?." – Perguntou com um sorriso, havia percebido a tristeza no olhar de sua nova amiga, não iria ficar remoendo aquele assunto se fazia ela triste, Cindy gostava de felicidade.

"Claro!."

As duas pegaram o motorista mas antes de entrar se destransformaram, não era prudente que os outros passageiros e o motoristas a visem daquele jeito, depois de despertado o motorista achou que tudo não havia passado de um sonho e a viajem prosseguiu.

Cindy sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Mayara que estava vaga, as duas foram conversando durante todo o caminho, falavam sobre o que pensavam sobre isso de ser Sailor e sobre a nova escola, mesmo estando sorrindo Cindy ainda percebia o olhar triste de Mayara quando falava de certas coisas, queria fazer aquela menina feliz já que agora elas eram amigas sem contar as travessuras que já bolava, aquela escola nunca mais seria a mesma quando ela chegasse.

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

Em uma pequena praça na Finlândia um garoto e uma garota brincavam de jogar bola de neve um no outro, aparentemente a garota estava vencendo e tinha um largo sorriso enquanto que o garoto que levava uma chuva de neve parecia zangado (mas só parecia, pois estava se divertindo muito com aquela brincadeira).

A garota tinha 16 anos, cabelos loiros, muito claros, até os joelhos. O olho direito era castanho-esverdeado enquanto que o esquerdo era azul claríssimo, seios fartos, cintura estreita, pernas grossas, não era muito magra, mas também não era muito gorda, era digamos... Fofinha.

Usava um espartilho de couro negro, calça justa também de couro negro. Coturno de cano baixo e sola alta, luvas de couro até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e usava uma maquiagem estranha.

"Não sei como você agüenta ficar nesse frio com essa roupa." – Disse saindo da sua posição de defesa.

"Agüentando!." – Disse jogando uma bola de neve nele já que havia percebido sua distração, a bola de neve acabou acertando em cheio o rosto do garoto.

"Hei essa não valeu Nukka!." – Disse tirando a neve de seu cabelo.

"Ninguém mandou você ficar reparando na roupa dos outros Timo!." – Annukka disse mostrando a língua e piscando um olho.

"Ah é? Então agora você vai ver!." – Atirou uma bola de neve mas Annukka esquivou-se.

"Pode vir maninho!." – Atirou outra bola de neve.

E a guerra recomeçou, mas novamente Timo perdia de lavada para Annukka.

"Mas que meigo, os irmãozinhos brincando de guerrinha de neve, chega até me comover!." – Disse uma voz feminina vindo de cima de uma das árvores do parque, a garota pulou facilmente sem ficar com um único arranhão, caindo de pé como se fosse um gato.

"Quem é você e o que quer?." – Timo perguntou entrando na frente da irmã já que a estranha garota se aproximava dos dois

"Quem sou eu? Você quer mesmo saber?." – Disse aproximando-se mais com passos leves e sensuais além de ter um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – "Eu sou Saphire, uma das três musas da morte, mas especificamente o desespero [1 ."

A garota tinha aparentemente 17 anos, estatura mediana, pele levemente bronzeada, longos cabelos azuis claros e olhos da mesma cor. Vestia um top azul marinho, um mini-short também azul-marinho, botas até o joelho da mesma cor da roupa e luvas sem dedo também azuis marinhas.

"Fique longe da minha irmã."

"Se enxerga moleque! Você não passa de um simples e inútil humano, não pode defender nem a si mesmo quem dirá a sua irmãzinha! Huahauah." – Riu sarcasticamente com a mão na frente dos lábios, de repente Saphire parou de rir e começou a reparar em Timo – "Mas olhando melhor, você é bem bonitinho."

"..." – Timo cerrou os dentes com ódio em seu olhar, Saphire segurou seu queixo e encostou seus lábios nos deles, Annukka arregalou os olhos impressionada, o que aquela mulher estava fazendo com ele? Em poucos segundos Timo estava mais branco do que papel, Saphire encerrou o beijo e deixou ele cair no chão.

"O que você fez com ele sua cretina?." – Annukka disse abraçando o corpo do irmão que estava branco e extremamente gelado

"Nada, só suguei a energia dele, mas não se preucupe não chegou a ser fatal, ele só vai dormir um pouquinho, mas em compensação você terá uma morte longa e dolorosa." – Em seus lábios um sorriso maligno.

"Pelo poder de Desdémona [2! Transformação!." – Annukka puxou uma caneta rosa escuro e seu corpo foi envolvido por vários cristais de gelo, sua roupa agora era um uniforme de marinheira rosa escuro com laço e botas negras sem contar a tiara dourada com o cristal rosa escuro.

"Ora vejam ela trocou de roupa!." – Disse com deboche – "Como se isso fizesse muita diferença."

"Voce vai pagar pelo que fez ao meu irmão!." – Annukka fez vários movimentos com a mão, leves e suaves – "Cristais congelantes de Desdémona!

Várias estacas de gelo apareceram do chão, o gelo pareciam até ter vida própria, pois protegia Annukka como uma parede de diamante e ao mesmo tempo atacava Saphire como se fossem facas, mas esta apenas ria esquivando-se das enormes estacas de gelo pontiagudas .

"Do que, do que você está rindo?." – Disse serrando os dentes, como ela podia rir se ela estava atacando-a?

"Huahuahuauhua! Sua idiota, acha que com apenas isso vai me derrotar? Eu esperava mais de você." – Saphire apenas fez um movimento com a mão e as estacas quebraram-se em mil pedaços.

"Mas como?." – Perguntou impressionada, como ela havia conseguido fazer aquilo?

"Acho que agora é a minha vez de atacar!." – Seu corpo foi envolvido por uma aura maligna – "MORRA!."

Saphire soltou seu ataque em Annukka, uma forte explosão, não havia duvidas de que a Sailor tinha sido pulverizada da terra, um sorriso satisfeito formou-se em seus lábios uma a menos, seu mestre ficaria satisfeito sem contar..., Corou, tudo o que fazia era só por ele, mataria mil Sailor só para deixá-lo contente, daria até a sua vida por ele, sua alma e seu coração, sem falar o seu amor e seus pensamentos que já eram dele.

Seu sorriso desmanchou-se quando a poeira abaixou, Annukka continuava viva, e pior ainda aquele maldito estava com ela, ele havia salvado-a, maldito seja!

Annukka achou que era seu fim quando Saphire soltou o seu raio, fechou os olhos e esperou o seu fim que não veio, não sentiu nada, continuava viva, mas como? Lentamente abriu seus olhos, estava nos braços de um homem. Seus cabelos eram bem longos, prateados, uma pele bem alva e olhos verdes. Vestia uma roupa toda negra, cheia de fivelas e correntes, e uma katana nas sua costas.

"Você está bem?." – Perguntou friamente, sem olhar para ela.

"Tó..." – Disse olhando fixamente para ele – "Eu posso andar, então você já pode me soltar." – Obedecendo o homem a soltou.

"Maldito! Quem lhe deu permissão para atrapalhar?." – Saphire gritava irritada, o homem apenas observava tudo friamente.

"..." – Annukka observava toda a cena calada, então Saphire conhecia aquele homem, mas quem era ele e por que ele a salvou?.

"Se veio aqui lutar é isso que vai ter!." – Saphire entrou em posição de ataque.

"Não seja estúpida, não perderia meu tempo com uma fraca como você."

"Seu maldito! Vai pagar por ter dito isso!."

"Unf." – Virou-se para Annukka, encarando-a com seus olhos verdes glaciais que brilhavam como duas esmeraldas – Acho que você já pode continuar a luta sozinha." – Dizendo isso deu um pulo no ar e sumiu, mas antes jogou uma carta para Annukka.

"Aonde você pensa que vai? Não vou deixar que escape tão facilmente." – Saphire também sumiu no ar

"Mas o que foi tudo isso?." – Annukka perguntou para si mesma ajoelhando-se no chão – "Quem era ele e por que Saphire uma das três musas da morte veio atrás de mim?." – Apertou a carta que estava em sua mão, tantas duvidas rodavam em sua mente e todas sem resposta.

"Arg!." – Timo gemeu de dor ainda deitado aonde Annukka havia deixado-o, ele estava acordando

"Timo!." – Annukka correu de encontro a ele, mas antes de chegar destransformou-se, não era recomendavel que ele a vise daquele jeito.

"Nukka o que acontece? E por que eu tó deitado no chão?." – Parecia que ele não lembrava-se do que havia acontecido, sorte dela que não teria que ficar dando explicações, já que nem mesmo ela sabia realmente o que estava acontecendo.

"Nada, você só escorregou e bateu a cabeça, tem que tomar mais cuidado." – Annukka lhe ajudou a se levantar.

"Eu tive um sonho muito esquisito, sonhei com uma garota estranha e que você estava vestida de marinheira e depois vocês lutavam, não é bizarro? Huahauhauhau."

"É..." – Disse com um meio sorriso, então ele lembrava de algo, ainda bem que ele achava que fora um sonho.

"Vamos pra casa, tá ficando tarde e eu to morrendo de fome." – Disse caminhando em direção da sua casa

"Tá." – Annukka suspirou olhando para os pequenos flocos de neve que recomeçavam a cair, logo em seguida lembrou-se da carta deixada pelo homem misterioso – " _'__Se você quer encontrar respostas vá a Athena Sanctuary School na Grecia__'_."

"Annukka!." – Gritou Timo, estava muito afobado para voltar para casa

"Eu já tó indo!." – Guardou a carta no bolso e correu em sua direção

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

Era tarde em Londres, vários adolescentes saiam dos colégios cansados por terem tido mais um dia intediante de aulas e professores chatos. Mas mesmo com esse dia cansativo uma garota de 15 anos vinha cantarolando muito feliz pela rua.

Ela possuía longos cabelos cor-de-rosa, olhos vermelhos e pernas longas e finas. Vestia o uniforme de sua escola, uma saia de prega xadrez vermelha e verde, uma blusa branca, um casaco negro, boina e botas de cano longo também negras.

A tarde estava tão agradável, nem muito quente e nem muito fria, apenas com uma leve brisa refrescante, estava calmo também, pessoas iam e vinham, garotos e garotas faziam compras e se divertiam, estava tudo perfeito, quer dizer, estava tudo perfeito até que várias pessoas começaram a correr e gritar 'monstro', e por sorte ela não foi esmagada.

"Monstro?." – Perguntou para si mesma confusa, não sabia porque mas correu para onde as pessoas tinham vindo.

Chegando lá se impressionou com a cena, uma mulher demônio estava sugando a energia das pessoas, e o pior de tudo era que ela não poderia fazer nada para ajudar já que estava petrificada e mesmo que não estivesse nunca fora muito bem em lutas, nem socar direito sabia.

A mulher parou com que estava fazendo, parecia até que ela havia notado-a ali, com uma agilidade inumana correu para lhe atacar, por mais que a garota tenta-se se mover era inútil a mulher já estava muito perto, ela nunca conseguiria. Quando estava a milimetros de ser atacada um milagre aconteceu, ela foi empurrada e rolou para fora da linha de ataque.

"Você é maluca ou o que?." – Perguntou a pessoa que a empurrara, era uma garota de aparentemente 15 anos.

Ela possuía cabelos vermelhos, com olhos vulpinos (de gato) laranjas, pele branca, bochechas e lábios rosados, 1, 65 de altura, 45 kg, um corpo bonito, cheio de curvas. Em seu pulso direito havia umas marcas negras, como se fossem chamas. Parecia uma pulseira natural.

Ela vestia um uniforme escolar bege.

"Eu..."

"Se esconda!." – Disse secamente – "[_**Droga! Com essa garota aqui eu não vou poder me transformar, vai ter que ser nos pulsos mesmo**_."

A ruiva caminhou em direção da Yuna com um sorriso maroto e um olhar desafiador. A garota de cabelos rosas continuou estática no lugar sem saber o que fazer, nunca havia visto um monstro daqueles antes e agora parecia que aquela garota iria lutar contra ele (ou ela já que tinha uma forma feminina).

"Olha aqui monstrenga se você não der o fora daqui agora juro que vai se arrepender!."

"Arggg." – O monstro estreitou o olhar e serrou os dentes.

"É acho que vai ser do jeito difícil." – Entrou em posição de ataque e avançou contra o monstro.

A ruiva desferiu vários chutes e socos mais nada adiantou já que a Yuna esquivava de todos e ainda por cima deu um tapa em seu rosto jogando-a longe. A garota de cabelos rosas entrou em pânico, sabia que a outra garota iria perder e ela não tinha como ajudar fechou seus olhos e começou a orar, lagrimas escorriam pelo seu lindo rosto e pingavam no chão.

"Eu tenho que ajudar, EU QUERO LUTAR!." – Gritou em plenos pulmões com mais lagrimas, de repente uma luz forte saiu de seu coração e tomou a forma de uma caneta prateada – "Mas o que é isso?." – Perguntou pegando a caneta.

"Mas isso é..." – Disse se levantando e olhando na direção da garota que segurava a caneta – "Hei garota! Use ela e se transforme!."

"Como assim _'__Use ela e se transforme__' _?." – Perguntou confusa.

"Assim!." – A garota tirou uma caneta parecida mais só que verde água do bolso – "Pelo poder de Io! Transformação!

Labaredas de fogo envolveram o seu corpo e em poucos segundos estava vestindo um uniforme de marinheira verde água, com laço amarelo, botas verde água e tiara com cristal verde água.

"Fantastic!." – A garota de cabelos rosas olhava a cena chocada – "Ai! Eu também vou ter um desses?." – Perguntou toda animada.

"Da pra você se transformar ou tá difícil?." – Perguntou com os braços cruzados.

"Ah tá é claro!." – Olhou fixamente para a caneta com uma cara pensativa depois começou a sacudi-la e por ultimo a ficar com cara de choro – "Eu não consigo! Não sei o que fazer!." – A ruiva despencou no chão.

"Faz que nem eu, só que fala a primeira coisa que vier na sua cabeça [_**Que difícil, eu não precisei de ninguém pra me ensinar a me transformar**_." – Pensou com uma enorme gota

"Pelo poder de Calipso! Transformação!." – Ergueu a caneta.

Uma luz emoldou o seu corpo e sua roupa mudou completamente, agora vestia um uniforme de marinheira prata com um laço cor-de-rosa, sapatilhas de boneca prateadas e a tiara com o cristal prateado.

"Finalmente!."

"Ai que incrível essa roupa!." – Disse passando a mão para ver se era verdade, mas sua distração foi interrompida por um raio que a mulher lançou – "Hei!."

"Menos papo e mais ação! Labaredas incandescentes de Io!." – Um turbilhão de fogo foi mandado na direção da Yuna que se defendeu mas saiu muito machucada – "Agora acaba com ela!."

"É..." – Parecia um pouco confusa – "Luz sagrada de Calipso!." – Apontou o dedo para cima e vários fios de luz começaram a cair, como se fosse uma chuva prateada.

Com os dois ataques a Yuna não conseguiu sobreviver virando apenas pó. A garota caiu de joelhos no chão destransformada, estava sentindo-se fraca além de não acreditar no que havia acontecido, ela havia se transformado em uma magic girl! A ruiva vendo que ela havia caído correu ao seu encontro também destransformada.

"Você tá legal?."

"To, é que isso foi INCRIVEL! Quando nós vamos fazer de novo? Eu quero derrotar mais desses monstros, ser uma super heroína, defender a paz e a justiça e..." – Dizia muito animada mais foi cortada pela ruiva.

"Hei calma! Não é assim desse jeito." – Disse tentando acalmá-la um pouco.

"Ai eu sei é que eu sou um pouco afobada." – Disse coçando a cabeça

"Até que pra uma principiante você foi bastante bem."

"Fui mesmo? Aquilo de se transformar foi estranho e falando nisso o que foi tudo isso aqui, essa roupa e esses poderes? Nós temos que salvar o mundo de alguma força alienígena?."

"Pra falar a verdade eu não sei muita coisa, só sei que somos Sailor e ultimamente alguns monstros estão atacando a cidade."

"Sailor? Você é a guerreira que vem salvando todos de criaturas terríveis? Mas que besteira é claro que é você eu acabei de ver e lutar junto, só não sabia que você era uma adolescente como eu."

"Pra ser sincera essa garota que vem aparecendo na tv não sou eu não." – Disse um pouco envergonhada.

"Não é você? Isso significa que existem mais Sailors como eu e você."

"É, devem existir eu não sei e agora chega de perguntas porque você já tá me deixando toda enrolada."

"Tá." – Disse sorrindo, nessa hora algo foi jogado contra elas assustando-as

"O que foi isso?." – Disse entrando em posição de defesa olhando para o alto, procurando quem tinha jogado o objeto

"Não sei parece uma... Carta?." – Ajoelhou-se no chão e pegou o objeto.

"E o que está escrito."

"Deixe me ver, _'__Se vocês quiserem saber mais sobre as Sailor vão a Athena Sanctuary School na Grécia, lá encontram todas as repostas para as suas duvidas__'_." – Terminou de ler a carta e viro-a – "Não tem assinatura, e olha tem duas passagens para a Grécia."

"Isso é muito estranho, você acha que devemos ir?."

"Eu acho, pelo menos não vamos ficar na duvida e além do mais é de graça."

"Então nós vamos! Ah e só pra informar o meu nome é Samara Hudgens, mas todo mundo me chama de Sam." – Disse apontando para si mesma com o polegar.

"E eu sou a Milly Rockwell, mas se quiser pode me chamar de Mimi." – Disse sorrindo.

As duas deixaram o local um tanto quanto que bagunçado por causa da luta, foram para casa arrumar suas malas e partir o mais rápido possível para Grécia a procura de respostas e quem sabe um pouco de diversão já que ninguém é de pedra.

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

Silencioso e sombrio, assim podia ser descrito o orfanato para meninas em que vivia desde que fora abandonada por seu pai quando possuia apenas cinco anos já que a sua mãe havia morrido assim que ela nascera.

Agora ela já possuía 17 anos, uma pele bem branca, com aparência perolada, cabelos bem negros e longos, um pouco abaixo da cintura, altura mediana, um corpo bem definido, olhos azuis e um rosto angelical.

Vestia uma camisola cinza toda esfarrapada, comum daquele orfanato.

Em 5 e 5 minutos mexia-se na cama mudando de lado, não conseguia pegar no sono de nenhum jeito, já havia até tentado contar carneirinhos mas tudo fora em vão já que agora estava até mais acordada que antes, algo a afligia, sentia uma enorme dor no coração como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer.

Virou-se novamente, tinha que conseguir dormir pois amanhã bem cedo teria aula e não queria ardormecer na sala para as outras meninas terem mais um motivo para tirar sarro dela, naquele lugar ninguém gostava dela, nem os administradores e muito menos as garotas, parecia até que todos a evitavam e falavam mal dela pelas costas.

Um grito acordou todas que dormiam no quarto, assustadas correram e abriram a porta, todas as outras garotas que viviam no orfanato também estavam no corredor perguntando-se o que havia acontecido, logo a diretora apareceu para resolver a situação.

"Por que todas estão para fora? Voltem para seus quartos imediatamente!." – A diretora falou secamente.

"Mas diretora nós ouvimos um grito! E se for algum fantasma, eu to com medo!." – Uma garota disse quase chorando, aquele lugar já era muito assustador e agora com gente gritando!

"Não seja boba menina, não existem fantasmas!." – A diretora falou friamente sem se importar com o choro da garota.

"Mas ele veio da cozinha!." – Disse outra menina também assustada

"A Mireille foi beber água e ainda não voltou, eu tenho certeza que aquele grito foi dela."

"Como eu já disse não há com que se preocupar, voltem agora para seus quartos que eu resolverei a problema." – Todas queixaram-se mais obedeceram entrando nos quartos, bem quase todas...

A garota de cabelos negros foi ver o que realmente estava acontecendo, esgueirando-se conseguiu chegar na cozinha, mas ela estava vazia.

"Ué, mas não tem ninguém aqui. – Disse um pouco confusa

"Pensei ter mandado todas para seus quartos." – Disse uma voz sombria mas conhecida atrás dela.

"Sabe o que é senhora diretora eu também fiquei com sede e vim beber água." – Disse visivelmente embaraçada, aquela era a primeira desculpa que viera na sua mente, agora tinha que ver se colava.

A diretora não falou nada apenas caminhou em sua direção e segurou seu pescoço com a mão, suspendendo-a no ar e enforcando-a.

"O que, o que está fazendo." – Sussurrou, estava quase sem ar. Tentava tirar a mão da diretora do seu pescoço e chutava o ar.

"Sua energia espiritual é muito forte, será muito útil para nós." – A diretora disse com um sorriso maligno

"Arg..." – Seus olhos fecharam-se lentamente, não estava mais agüentando, além de estar sem ar sentia-se muito fraca. De repente ouviu barulho de vidro quebrando-se e não sentia mais a mão da diretora em seu pescoço, agora estava nos braços de alguém.

"Garota acorde!." – Disse uma voz feminina, logo depois sentiu leves tapinhas no rosto

"Ah...?." – Quando abriu seus olhos deparou-se com uma garota de aparentemente 16 anos, imediatamente saiu de seus braços e ficou em pé

A garota possuía cabelos castanhos, longos e cacheados, pele meio pálida e olhos azuis. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão fria e misteriosa.

Ela vestia uma roupa de... Marinheira? Era azul com um laço azul gelo, botinhas e uma tiara com um cristal azul.

"Maldita Sailor!." – A diretora disse levantando do chão.

"Mostre sua verdadeira face Yuna! Pare de usar a das outras pessoas isso é grotesco!."

"Como quiser." – A mulher disse com um sorriso diabólico, aos poucos foi trocando de aparência, agora era branca como papel, longos cabelos negros e sem rosto.

"..." – A morena estava chocada com tudo que estava vendo a diretora agora era uma mulher sem rosto...

"Quando eu acabar com você sugarei toda a sua energia e logo depois pegarei a daquela linda garotinha."

"Isso é o que veremos! Nevasca de Europa!." – Uma forte nevasca rodeou as duas, era gelo misturado com um forte vento.

"Estúpida." – A mulher sumiu rindo diabolicamente.

"Droga!." – Olhava para todos os lados mas não a encontrava – "Pra onde ela foi?."

"To aqui!." – Apareceu do nada agarrando seu pescoço como havia feito com a outra.

"Mas como?." – Sussurrou para si mesma.

"Acalme-se querida, logo ira acabar e você não sentirá mais nada, hauahuahau." – Riu malignamente

"O que eu faço? Eu tenho que ajudar ela." – Perguntava aflita, a outra havia ajudado-a e ela não poderia fazer nada, uma luz forte saiu de seu coração e tomou a forma de uma caneta negra com um tom avermelhado.

"Não acredito! Ela também é uma maldita Sailor!." – A Yuna disse sem soltar a garota.

"Não, não pegue a caneta se não, não terá volta!." – Sussurrou fracamente, sabia que se ela aceita-se a responsabilidade de ser Sailor teria que carregá-la para sempre, enfrentando monstros e deixando de ser uma garota normal.

"Eu não tenho escolha." – Pegou a caneta – "Pelo poder de Almatéia! Transformação!."

Chamas negras rodearam o seu corpo e a sua roupa mudou, agora usava um uniforme de marinheira negro avermelhado, com laço vermelho, sapatos de salto alto negros e uma tiara dourada com um cristal negro avermelhado.

"Chamas infernais de Almatéia! ." – Fez vários movimentos com mão e lançou fogo negro na Yuna, mas esta se esquivou soltando a garota.

"Espere o meu comando e ai você ataca." – Disse friamente sem olhar para a garota

"Certo." – Concordou fazendo o movimento de sim com a cabeça.

"Nevasca de Europa!." – Novamente lançou o seu ataque de gelo misturado com vento na Yuna e novamente ela se esquivou.

"Idiota! Não percebeu que nada do que faça ira adiantar?."

"É mesmo? Então olhe melhor." – Disse com um meio sorriso, a Yuna estreitou o olhar mais logo percebeu que algo estava errado, seus pés estavam congelando!

"Meus pés! Meus pés estão congelados, eu não consigo me mexer!." – A Yuna tentava se soltar mais nada adiantava o gelo era muito forte.

"Agora!." – Deu a ordem de ataque, a outra concordou dizendo _' __Tá __' _

"Chamas infernais de Almatéia!."

"NÃO!!!." – Dessa vez o taque lhe pegou em cheio já que não podia se mexer por causa de seus pés congelados, a Yuna apenas virou pó.

"O que, o que eu fiz?..." – Disse chocada destransformando-se, ela havia matado alguém (mesmo que aquilo não pude-se ser bem classificado como uma pessoa).

"Não fique assim, aquela não era a sua diretora era só um demônio usando a aparência dela." – A outra disse com um tom de voz frio, ela também destramsformou-se, agora usava uma bata, calça jeans e tênis.

"Mas mesmo assim..." – Começou a dizer

"Umh." – Um gemido chamou a atenção das duas, olharam em direção do gemido encontrando uma garota loira no chão.

"Mireille!." – Correu para socorre-la.

"Umn..." – Abriu os olhos ainda meio tonta, quando percebeu em que braços estava empurrou a garota – "Me solta!."

"Mas Mireille..." – Olho-a com o olhar triste.

"Nunca mais ouse me tocar!." – Saiu da cozinha sem reparar na outra garota que estava lá.

"..." – Suspirou profundamente

"Vamos." – Disse puxando o braço da outra.

"Não espera!." – Disse tentando puxar seu braço.

"Arrume suas coisas nós temos que sair daqui agora." – Sua voz continuava fria

"Mas por quê?." – Perguntou confusa.

"Mais viram atrás de você e eu tenho certeza de que você não conseguirá se defender sozinha além de colocar em perigo as outras pessoas que vivem aqui."

"É você têm razão..." – Disse com o olhar distante – "Mas pra onde nós vamos?."

"Para um lugar mais seguro que aqui, agora anda! Não podemos perder mais tempo! Eu te espero aqui."

"Mas como eu vou confiar em você? Nem sei o seu nome, e se você for uma dessas coisas."

"Kaoru Himura Voltaire, Sailor Europa, guardiã da amizade, mais alguma pergunta?."

"Não."

"Então o que está esperando pra ir pegar as suas coisas?." – A garota ficou olhando para ela mais alguns segundos, analisando-a, não parecia ser má pessoa e além do mais tinha salvado-a e ela era uma..., Uma... Como era mesmo o nome? Ah sim! Sailor, ela era uma Sailor como ela. Correu para o seu quarto, mas parou na porta da cozinha virando-se com um sorriso gentil.

"E eu sou a Lucylly D´Lune, mas se quiser pode me chamar de Ly." – Dizendo isso voltou a correr em direção do seu quarto.

"[_**Será que é prudente levá-la comigo? Ela pode atrapalhar as minhas investigações, mas Apollo disse que ela seria útil, só não disse porquê, bom terei que confiar nele**_." – Pensou fitando o chão com um olhar pensativo.

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

[1 Não existem três musas da morte, eu só coloquei isso porque não tinha nada melhor, na verdade era pra ser Keres ou as Furias, mas eu já fiz um negocio no 2 capitulo (que eu não vou falar, depois vocês vão saber), e como não posso voltar atras ficou assim mesmo.

[2 O nome da maioria das Sailor são nomes de satelites, é que como eu esqueci de perguntar e não dá pra perguntar pra todas (que sinceramente eu acho nem estão mais lendo) eu mesma escolhi.

Esse capítulo não ficou grande coisa mas até que tá divertido escrever essa fic, tecnicamente essa é a minha primeira fic por isso eu acho que não vai sair grande coisa, já as cenas de luta devem estar um tremendo fiasco, por isso vou ler mais fic de ação pra ver se eu aprendo mais.

Dexe eu ver o que mais... O proximo capitulo tá na metade, sabe como é, eu tenho uma ajudante que tecnicamente não ajuda (lê-se Lilith), não a vejo desde a semana passada quando ela veio ver Silent Hill na minha casa, que pra ser sincera eu mais ri do que levei susto (sera que eu tenho humor negro como o meu irmão, ele também ri em filmes de terror).

Então Ja né e até o proximo capitulo (bem, se eu estiver viva até lá)


	4. Capítulo 3

Guardians of Destiny 

-

**by: ** Angelique-Lilith

-

-

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya (ainda) não é nosso, mas se algum dia ele chegar a ser, estaremos dando o Seiya e a Saori de presente (alguém ai quer os dois ?)

-

**Créditos á: ** Pisces Luna

-

Capítulo 3: The Handsomes Princes 

-

Faltava somente mais alguns dias para que as aulas recomeçassem no Athena Sanctuary School por isso todos queriam aproveitar ao maximo esses ultimos dias de ferias já que depois quase não haveria mais tempo para nada com todas aquelas aulas, treinos, provas,etc.

Além disso esse ano corria o boato de que o colégio teria um novo diretor deixando a maioria dos alunos extremamente curiosos para saberem que tipo de pessoa ele podia ser, alguns chegando até a já deduzir enquanto que o resto não estava nem aí se ia ou não ter um novo diretor já que todos eram iguais mesmo, velhos e chatos.

Como faltava muito pouco para as aulas os alunos que haviam ido viajar ou ficar com a familia já estavam voltando para a escola, dentre esses alunos havia um que estava parado em frente ao seu quarto procurando a chave da porta, estava um pouco cansado devido a longa viajem que havia feito da casa de sua mãe na França até a Grecia aonde ficava o colegio.

Ele vestia uma calsa social negra, sapatos também negros e uma blusa polo azul, além de levar uma mala consigo.

Colocou a chave na fechadura e a virou lentamente, abrindo a porta.

Quando entrou no quarto sua expressão era fria mesmo ele estando uma completa zona, haviam roupas jogadas no chão, papeis, lixo, restos de pizza e mais um monte de coisas espalhadas por todos os cantos, parecia até que um furacão havia passado por ali.

Ficou ali parado por alguns minutos, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção até que a maçaneta da porta do banehiro girou, ele a olhou fixamente e ela abriu lentamente...

"Kamus!." – Disse um garoto de longos cabelos azulados, ele ainda estava parado na porta, segurando a maçaneta completamente estatico, parecia ligeiramente nervoso e ao mesmo tempo surpreso ao ver o outro parado a poucos metros dele, olhando-o com aquele olhar congelante que assustava qualquer um, os dois ficaram ali parados, apenas olhando um para o outro sem dizer uma unica palavra até que ele continuou – "Pensei que só chegasse de tarde."

O garoto tinha uma toalha no ombro e seus cabelos estavam umidos, sugerindo que ele havia acabado de tomar banho, ele vestia uma camiseta verde musgo, uma blusa branca por baixo, calsa jeans e tenis branco e preto

"Decidi voltar mais cedo." – Disse com uma voz calma ainda fitando-o com aquele olhar glacial que consegueria congelar até o inferno.

"Quem bom, todos sentiram a sua falta." – Disse suando um pouco, o nervosismo estava evidente em sua voz e aqueles olhos continuavam a fita-lo como se quisessem congelar a sua alma, engoliu em seco e uma gota de suor escorreu por sua testa.

"..." – Tirou seus olhos sobre o outro e começou a caminhar pelo quarto (bem, pelo menos tentando).

"Kamus sabe? É que...," – Disse suando frio e tomando coragem para falar – "O quarto, eu..."

"Não me precisa explicar nada Milo, eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer." – Disse pegando um garrafa de cerveja que estava no chão.

"Nossa! Como isso foi parar ai?." – Perguntou suando mais e fingindo surpresa.

"Apenas suma com essas coisas daqui antes que algum inspetor veja, e não se esqueça de limpar o quarto." – Disse entregando a garrafa ao outro.

"Pode deixar chefe." – Disse batendo continencia enquanto que Kamus caminhava em direção da porta para sair do quarto, mas antes ele parou na estante e pegou um livro.

"Idiota." – Saiu batendo a porta.

"Ufa, essa foi por pouco." – Disse com uma expressão aliviada – "Mas agora..." – Sua expressão mudou para uma demoniaca tirando o seu tenis e tacando-o em uma das beliches na parte de cima

"Ai!." – Um protesto logo seguido de xingamentos foi dito por debaixo dos cobertores.

"Pode ir acordando Belo Adormecido!."

"Tá querendo morrer é! Por que fez isso, doi sabia?." – Disse sentando rapidamente na cama com uma veia enorme, ele pegou o tenis e o jogou de volta em Milo o qual pegou-o com um sorriso zombateiro.

O garoto possuia cabelos catanhos claros quase loiros, olhos verdes e estava sem camisa mostrando o seu abdomem bem definido, tinha uma pele ligeiramente bronzeada e usava uma bermuda marrom.

"Quer parar de reclamar feito uma velha e vir me ajudar a arrumar o quarto, ou tá dificil?." – Perguntou colocando o tenis novamente

"Mas tem que ser agora, não pode ser mais tarde?." – Perguntou com uma voz sonolenta

"Não, não pode não e agora desse já daí se não você vai se arrepender." – Disse com um brilho assassino no olhar e a voz rouca – "E eu falo serio, se não me obedecer leãozinho amanhã vai acordar com os peixes."

"Tá eu já tó descendo." – Olhou para o outro com uma expressão de 'Idiota', tirou o resto do cobertor que estava sob si e pulou do beliche caindo no chão como um gato.

"Vamos dividir, eu pego esse canto e você fica com o resto." – Disse apontando para o canto que ele limparia, na verdade o canto mais limpo.

"Hei! Por que eu fiquei com o lado mais sujo?." – Disse protestando.

"Porque quem dividiu foi eu."

"Isso não foi uma explicação muito convincente." – Disse com uma expressão irritada, sera que o outro achava que ele era tão estupido para aceitar as suas ordens só por causa daquilo, porque ele havia dividido? Isso até ele podia fazer.

"Ah! Cala a boca e limpa logo." – Disse também já começando a se irritar, já estava cansado daquele vai-não-vai

"Milo só me diz uma coisa, por que isso agora? Você nem liga se o quarto tá limpo ou sujo." – Aiolia disse curioso e...preucupado, desde quando o outro havia ficado tão paranoico?.

"É que o Kamus já voltou e é claro que quando ele viu esse quarto ele mandou limpar."

"Mas já, ele só não ia chegar na segunda?." – Perguntou confuso

"Hoje já é segunda anta."

"Nossa como o tempo voa!."

"Pois é, agora pode ir pegando a vassoura e começando a varrer já que você também ajudou a sujar."

"Tá, tá eu já vou." – Disse caminhando até a vassoura

"E Aiolia vai por mim, tome um banho, você tá fedendo." – Sugeriu ao outro que não estava com um cheiro dos mais agradaveis.

"Você acha." – Disse levantando o braço para ver se o outro so estava tirando uma com a sua cara.

"Acho não, eu tenho certeza, arg!." – Disse tampando o nariz com uma expressão de nojo.

Assim os dois jovens começaram a limpar o chiqueiro que eles diziam ser quarto, levaram algumas horas para organiza-lo adequadamente, jogando fora o lixo, guardando as roupas e arrumando as quatro camas.

"Cara, sabe o que eu me lembrei agora?." – Perguntou Aiolia pensativo

"Não o que?." – Disse o outro

"Aonde o Shaka foi parar? Já faz duas semanas que eu não vejo a Barbie, será que ele foi sequestrado por fãs histericas, amantes de loiros oxigenados?." – Ainda estava pensativo.

"Não." – Disse incredulo – "Provavelmente ele deve tá dormindo, quero dizer meditando em algum lugar."

"Umn... E ai tá com fome?." – Aiolia perguntou pro outro.

"Tó e você?."

"Também."

"Que tal a gente ir tomar café-da-manhã?." – Perguntou Milo

"Eu topo." – Dizendo isso os dois rapazes sairam do quarto rumo ao refeitório.

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

Uma musiquinha irritante de video-game podia ser ouvida de um quarto juntamente a gritos como "Vai! Vai!" "Iso! Iso!" ou simplesmente "Droga!" Como varios outros xingamentos, sentado no chão um garoto de cabelos azulados tinhas os olhos vidrados na tela da T.V enquanto mantinha as mãos firmes no controle.

"O Kanon! Será que dá pra gritar mais baixo eu tá tentando ler aqui" – Disse um garoto que estava deitado de bruços na beliche de cima lendo (ou pelo menos tendo) um livro, ele e o outro garoto eram identicos, a não ser pelas roupas já que este usava uma blusa vermelha e calsa desbotada jeans com uma corrente enquanto que o outro usava uma camiseta azul com bermuda e tenis.

"Não tem problema não Saga, não tá encomodando." – Kanon disse sem tirar a sua atenção do jogo enquanto que Saga o fuzilou com o olhar, logo sua atenção foi voltada para o banheiro já que agora também havia som de secador de cabelo.

"Afrotite quer fazer o favor de desligar esse troço?." – Perguntou mais irritado.

"O que Saga? Eu não tó te ouvindo, fala mais alto." – Gritou o garoto de cabelos azuis piscinas e aparencia delicada, confundivel facilmente com uma bela mulher, usava sapatos de couro italiano pretos com uma calça da Dolce e Gabbana preta social com um sinto, uma camisa social de mangas curtas brancas da Prada com uma correntinha de couro preto com um pingente prata Louiz Viton

"..." – Balançou a cabeça cansado, nada que falasse ou fizesse iria adiantar mesmo, voltou a sua antenção novamente para o seu livro.

"NÃO!." – Kanon gritou dando um pulo fazendo Saga assustar-se – "Droga! Perdi outra vida, eu já tava quase passando de fase!."

"1,2,3,4..." – Saga começou a contar mentalmente, respirando fundo para não soutar nenhum xingamento e nem tentar matar seu irmão.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a barbie world Life in plastic its fantastic You can brush my hair Undress me everywhere Imagination my life is your creation." – Afrodite saiu do banheiro cantanto com uma voz esganiçada chamando a atenção de Kanon (que largara o video game na hora) e Saga (que tirou seus olhos do livro para olhar o companheiro de quarto) – "Que é gente? Porque vocês estão me olhando com essa cara?."

"Nada não, pode continuar." – Dizendo isso voltou para o video game.

"São todos malucos..." – Saga disse para si mesmo baixo, voltando a ler seu livro.

"E agora mudo de roupa ou continuo com essa." – Perguntou pensativo – "O que você acha Kanon?."

"Sei lá, pergunta pro Saga!." – Kanon disse sem parar de jogar

"Ah não, o Saga não tem senso pra moda, ele pega a primeira coisa que vê no guarda-roupa."

"Sabe, eu ainda tó aqui." – Disse Saga levantando o rosto do livro

"A sei lá, muda." – Kanon disse sem se virar, não estava dando a minima atenção para o colega de quarto

"Mas você nem olhou direito o que eu tó usando."

"Então continua com essa mesma, que saco Afrodite! Você vai me fazer acabar perdendo outra vida." – Disse novamente sem se virar.

"Seu groço!." – Virou-se para Saga – "E você, o que acha Saga?."

"Nada, você não disse que eu não tinha senso de moda?." – Saga disse também sem dar a minima para o pisciniano.

"Da pra ver que os dois são gêmeos mesmo, dois groços, antipaticos, dois...dois... dois idiotas, é, é isso que vocês são dois idiotas!."

"..." – Os gêmeos ignoraram o chilique do amigo continuando com o que estavam fazendo.

"Unf." – Afrotide sai do quarto batendo o pé nervoso, assim que cruzou a porta a bateu fortemente fazendo um terrivel barulho, alguns minutos passaram-se e nenhum dos gêmeos trocou uma palavra, continuando com o que estavam fazendo.

"Eu acho que ele ficou nervoso, não é melhor ir atrás dele?." – Perguntou Saga

"Não." – Kanon disse com desdem – "Quando ele tiver com sono ele volta."

"Mesmo assim..." – Começou a dizer.

"..." – Kanon continuava vidrado no jogo

Saga percebendo que a conversa com o irmão não ia pra frente fechou o livro e desceu da beliche.

"Eu tó saindo." – Avisou

"Tá, tá." – Novamente não deu a minima

"..." – Saga balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que o jogo de Kanon deu Game Over

"Droga! Deu Game Over! Mas fala ai Saga, o que você tava dizendo?." – Perguntou virando-se para a cama do irmão aonde não havia ninguém – "Saga?."

Vendo-se sozinho no quarto Kanon balançou os ombros, levantou-se e desligou o video game logo em seguida saiu do quarto

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

Em outro dormitório masculino, tudo estava totalmente escuro e silencioso até que começaram a ser ouvidos murmurros do lado de fora, logo a porta foi aberta e a luz acesa e dois rapazes

"Mas que Droga! Desliga a p dessa luz!." – Resmungou um garoto de cabelos azuis, curtos e revoltos que estava deitado numa das camas do quarto.

"Mascara da Morte? O que você tá fazendo aqui?." – Perguntou um dos garotos que havia entrado, cabelos longos, lisos cor de lavanda, vestia uma blusa branca, calsa jeans, sapatos marrons e no lugar de sombrancelhas duas pintas.

"Durmindo no meu quarto?." – Disse com uma cara de "Não é obviu?"

"O que ele tem? Tá mais extressado do que de costume." – Perguntou o outro garoto que entrara, extremamente alto, forte, pele bronzeada, vestido com uma camisa regata amarela e verde, bermuda e chinelos.

"Resaca?." – Devolveu o outro.

"Mas que saco, eles não podiam ficar mais um ano ou vinte aonde tavam." – MdM começou a reclamar consigo mesmo virando para o lado da parede "Eu tava tão bem aqui sozinho."

"Resaca concerteza." – Disse novamente

"Mascara da morte você tá bem?."

"Não enche Aldebaran." – Disse sem se virar

"Tem certeza? Você não quer nada, um café?." – Perguntou preucupado.

"Quero Mú, quero que vocês saiam daqui." – Disse virando-se para os dois, olhando-os fixamente – "Agora."

"Mas tem certeza que voc..." – Começou Mú

"Qual parte do A-G-O-R-A vocês ainda não entenderam? Minha cabeça já tá quase explodindo, não consigo ouvir mais nenhuma palavra."

"Deixa Mú, não adianta ser educado com esse dai, vamos embora." – Disse o outro puxando-o para que saissem do quarto.

"Tá..." – Disse indo com o outro para fora.

Os dois sairam do quarto depois de colocarem suas malas sobre suas camas, Mascara da Morte continuou deitado mas logo começou a mexer-se na cama, agora não estava mais com sono, e nem era verdade que sua cabeça estava explodindo, ela apenas doia um pouco mesmo assim

"Ah mas que Droga! Por culpa daqueles dois não consigo mais dormir." – Disse sentando-se na cama e esfregando seus cabelos, logo seu estomago potestou "Acho que vou dar uma pasada na lanchonete, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo, fazer uma boquinha cairia muito bem agora."

Dizendo isso vestiu uma blusa preta, calsa desbotada jeans, tenis e saiu do quarto.

------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------ x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x ------- x -----

Finalmente, finalmente um novo capítulo! Eu sei, eu sei demorou um seculo mas prometo que vou fazer o possivel para que isso não se repita, essa capitulo ficou pequeno em vista dos outros mas os Gold's (bem a maioria) apareceu, foi mais pra mostrar eles mesmo, no proximo vou mostrar as girl's que faltam e a escola 3

Please deixe uma review e faça uma escritora-baka feliz

Ja ne!


End file.
